Orange Star High: The Cell Games
by Goku Black SSJ Rose
Summary: (1st fanfiction story) - 7 Years after the defeat of Cell, Gohan is in High School. 3 weeks have past since his first day, and things are not looking to well for him, in terms of fitting in. Then, Bulma sends the original video of the Cell Games to his High School. How did she get the video and how will Gohan's relationship with his classmates and with Videl turn out to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

 **\- As of August 19th, this story is being fixed up. So if you read the story before and see any minor/major changes, just know that I'm revising it.**

 **\- This was the 1st fanfiction I've written, so the chapters here are gonna be a lot shorter than usual.**

 **\- Saiyaman will not appear in this story.**

 **\- I've said before that I wanted to do a Sequel to this, but I will not & cannot, as I will not be able to find time in my schedule to do so with me working, and with school starting in less than 3 weeks. When & If I have the time to make one, I will definitely try my best to do it.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to say that I don't own any of the Dragonball Series?**

* * *

 **Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

It had already been 3 weeks since Gohan's first day at Orange Star High School. He had a hard time fitting in, especially since he was considered the resident "nerd," having made perfect scores on every test they took since his 1st day. Gohan, being the boy he was, did not care what they said about him. He wasn't worried about their comments, he was much more worried about keeping his powers a secret to his friends and classmates, especially with Videl Satan, the daughter of the Hercule Satan, the man who supposedly "killed" Cell being suspicious of him. She took every second she had of the school day to glare at Gohan, trying to figure out his secrets. This made Gohan even more nervous. If she had managed to find out about his secrets, then it would lead to the whole school and quite possibly the whole city knowing that he is the Gold Fighter and the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games. He didn't need his family and his friends being in the limelight for the media, which is why he was so glad that Hercule had took credit for defeating Cell.

Gohan was sitting in class, thinking about training with Vegeta after school had finished. He had been keeping up with his training since the Cell Games. He took his father's death personal, blaming himself for his death, and vowed to keep training to protect his loved ones from any threats that came to Earth. Vegeta was extremely proud of Gohan's decision to keep training after the Cell Games, though his pride and arrogance never let anyone know that he was.

Suddenly, after what seemed like hours being lost in his thoughts, Gohan raised his head up after hearing someone call out his name.

"FINALLY!" Erasa said. Erasa was the bubbly blonde that sat next to him. She was always so happy and cheerful, even in the most difficult of times. It almost scared Gohan how happy she could be.

"Gohan, the teacher was calling your name. I think he wants you to pay attention." Erasa said.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." Gohan humbly replied.

"Good. Thank You for waking him up for me, Erasa." Mr. Toriyama told her.

"Now Class, as I was saying, tomorrow morning we will be going to the gymnasium to watch a very special video, brought to us by the Bulma Briefs from Capsule Corp." Mr. Toriyama told the class, enthusiasm clear in his tone.

 _"A special video? Why would Bulma send a video over to my school?"_ Gohan thought to himself.

"The Video that we will be watching is supposed to be something that happened 7 years ago, involving the fate of the Earth. Now I don't know why she decided to send us the video of this event, but I myself am excited to see what this video is." Said teacher continued.

 _'7 Years Ago? But that was when Dad died..'_ Gohan reminded himself.

"Hey Videl, what do you think the video is gonna be about?" Erasa said to her best friend.

Videl shrugged. "I don't know. But I think it could be something about the Cell Games. That happened 7 years ago."

Gohan froze after hearing what Videl said. _'Oh Shit... Why would Bulma send a video of the Cell Games over to my school? Is she trying to ruin my life? Does she know what would happen to me after everyone finds out that I beat Cell!?'_ Gohan yelled in his head.

Videl looked over to Gohan and saw that his expression had changed. He went from being calm as can be to seeming like he had seen a ghost.

"Hey Gohan, why do you look so scared?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Heh. Nerd boy is probably just scared that we won't be focusing on books for once." Sharpner, the muscle-headed, long hair blond boy chimed in.

"Shut up Sharpner, I'm talking to Gohan, not you." Videl replied to Sharpner.

"Whatever babe. I don't know why you're so worried about the bookworm over there. Why pay attention to a nerd like him when you could pay attention to a real man like me?" Sharpner said while he snaked an arm around Videl's shoulder. Needless to say that made Videl beyond pissed. Next thing he knew, Sharpner was laying on the floor, groaning as he clutched his stomach in pain and agony.

"Maybe that'll teach him not to be such a jerk." Videl told no one in particular. The whole class stared in shock, as well as fear after seeing their classmate take a brutal punch to the gut.

"Miss Videl, sit back down and control your temper while you are in class." Mr. Toriyama ordered.

"Sorry sir. I will." Videl answered as she once more took her seat.

She looked back over to Gohan who had tensed up a bit after seeing what had happened to Sharpner.

"You never told me why you seemed so scared after I spoke about the video." Videl said to Gohan while using her signature glare on him.

"Uhhh... I was just thinking about something that happened earlier on today at my house.." Gohan replied to her, smiling nervously as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Right.." Videl said while glaring at him. _'He's definitely hiding something.. Well whatever he's hiding, I'll find out.'_ She thought to herself.

Hours passed and it was finally time for the students to be released from school. Gohan went to his usual spot on the roof to power up to a Super Saiyan and flew up in the sky.

 _"Ah man... I hope that video isn't gonna be about the Cell Games.. I better go to Bulma's house to find out what the video is on. Maybe I could spar with Vegeta so that I could put today aside."_ Gohan mentally advised to himself as he flew faster.

* * *

 **Edited on 8/19/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 2**

After 10 minutes of flying in the sky, Gohan finally landed at Capsule Corp. He closed his eyes and sensed for her ki, which he easily found. He walked through the front door and walked many corners until he found Bulma in a room, where she looked like she was working on an invention.

"Bulma!" Gohan yelled out.

Bulma suddenly jerked up, surprised to see someone in her room. Vegeta was training in the GR as usual, not caring what she did, and Trunks was flying around somewhere nearby the building.

"Oh its you Gohan. How are you doing today? How was school today? Did you make any girlfriends?" Bulma asked Gohan, raising her eyebrow in question.

"Bulma! No I haven't made a girlfriend in school today. Would you and my mom stop asking me that all of the time?" Gohan replied back.

"Sure kid. Did you find out about the special video that I sent to your school?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Yeah, that's actually something I wanted to talk to you about. My teacher said that the video happened 7 years ago, and a friend of mine put two-and-two together and connected it with the Cell Games. Could the video you sent to my school have anything to do with the Cell Games?" Gohan questioned, hoping that it had nothing to do with that.

Bulma chuckled a bit after hearing that. "Your friend must be pretty smart to figure out what the video was about. What's your friend's name?"

"Videl Satan. She's the daughter of Hercule, the guy who took credit for beating Cell." Gohan .

"Ha! So you go to school with the daughter of that dumbass bafoon Hercule? That's rich!" Bulma said while laughing.

"Yeah. She fights crime around the city alongside with me. Other than trying to interrogate me and figure out my secrets every second in class, she's actually a really good person." Gohan replied while turning his head to the other side, trying to hide his blush from Bulma.

Unfortunately, Bulma saw Gohan blushing and started to laugh out loud again.

"Looks like you have a crush on this girl Gohan! Wait till your mother finds out about this!" Bulma joked.

At that moment, Gohan's face had turned to a completely new shade of red, something that he didn't even think was possible.

"BULMA! I don't have a crush on Videl! We're nothing more than friends! And don't tell my mom about any of this please! She'll never stop ranting about grandbabies." Gohan called out while waving his hands in the air.

"Whatever you say kid. So anyways, about the video, yes it is about the Cell Games. I sent the full and original video of it over to your school because I want everyone to know the truth." Bulma said while changing her expression to look more serious.

"But why would you do that? Do you know what will happen when everyone finds out about what happened? They will think I'm a freak! Everyone at school will find out, then that will lead to everyone in Satan City finding out, and when that happens the media is gonna go on a frenzy! Not to mention that they'll probably show up at your house and ask questions about what happened. I don't wanna think how Vegeta would react to having a bunch of cameras and microphones being shoved in his face." Gohan told Bulma.

"Relax kid. It's not gonna be that bad. Besides, I used to have media show up at my front door almost everyday, trying to get me to talk about my latest inventions. And about Vegeta, he knows what to do if they show up. He threatened to blast them into the next dimension if he saw their faces near his house again. Looks like that did the trick." Bulma said to Gohan.

Gohan put his hands over his head, "So you want me to threaten to blast reporters into the next dimension if they show up at my door? Thats crazy!"

"No Gohan, I don't. But seriously relax, it's not gonna be that bad. People would finally know who the real hero was."

"So why did you do this again?" Gohan asked Bulma.

"Oh, I sent the video to your school because I got tired of hearing that idiot Hercule talking bad about you guys. Plus Vegeta told me to do it. He kept saying that a true Saiyan should never hide his abilities, whatever that meant."

"VEGETA TOLD YOU TO DO IT!?" Gohan yelled out.

"That's right brat, I told the Woman to send the video over to your dumb school so that fucking moron they call "Champ" could shut his mouth for once." Vegeta suddenly mouthed, entering the room with his usual scowl.

Gohan sighed in defeat. He knew that once Vegeta had to say about something, he wouldn't change his mind. That was the guy that Vegeta was, and nothing or no one could change that.

"Are you guys trying to ruin my life? Gohan asked the couple.

Vegeta smirked, "Maybe so brat. But for now, me and you have an appointment in the Gravity Room. This time I will crush you and claim the title of Strongest in the Universe!

"Whatever, Princess of all Saiyans." Gohan said to Vegeta while rolling his eyes.

Vegeta turned red from anger after hearing Gohan's comment. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS BRAT! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Gohan fell on the floor laughing out loud. Teasing Vegeta was the funniest thing to do.

"I'm sorry Prince." Gohan apologized sarcastically. "Lets go spar in the Gravity Room now."

"Hmph." Vegeta said while walking out of the room with his arms crossed.

"Be careful Gohan. Tell Vegeta not to go overboard and break the GR again. I'm not fixing it if it happens again. Also I'll call Chi Chi and tell her that you're here with me." Bulma told Gohan.

"Alright, thanks Bulma, see ya later! Also tell trunks that I'll come to play another time."

"I will! See you soon Gohan!" Bulma yelled out.

Gohan walked into the GR to find Vegeta waiting for him. They sparred for 2 hours straight until Gohan had managed to knock out Vegeta. After he had cleaned up, he left Capsule Corp and went on home.

* * *

 **Edited on 8/19/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 3**

Gohan landed at the front door of his house, admiring the scenery around him.

 _'Wow. I'm lucky that Mom and Dad decided to live here. The landscape around here is so beautiful.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he opened the front door to his house. As soon as he did that, a blurred vision of a child shot at him and tackled him to the ground.

"BIG BROTHER! YOUR FINALLY HOME!" Gohan's little brother, Goten screamed out. Goten was the spitting image of their father, Goku. It was amazing how similar he was to their father. The thought that Goten never got to see his father because of his arrogance while facing Cell made Gohan a bit sad.

Gohan quickly shook his head from those thoughts and smiled down at Goten.

"Hey Squirt, what's up? Where's mom at?" Gohan asked his younger brother.

"She's in the Kitchen cooking Dinner! I can't wait to eat I'm so hungry!" Goten said excitedly while bouncing up and down.

Gohan laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "Alright Squirt calm down."

Gohan walked to the kitchen where he saw his Mother cooking up a huge dinner for her two Saiyan sons.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." Gohan greeted his mother, Chi Chi.

"Hey there Gohan! How was school today? Did you meet any girls that could make grandbabies for me?" ChiChi replied while having stars in her eyes.

"Mom! Why do you and Bulma keep harassing me about that!" Gohan yelled with a blush forming around his cheeks.

Suddenly the stars in his mother's eyes disappeared and were replaced with fire. Gohan saw this and covered his mouth with his hands, knowing that he shouldn't have raised his voice at his Mom.

"GOHAN! YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT YOUR MOTHER EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Chi Chi shouted and grabbed her infamous frying pan from its hiding spot.

Gohan crouched to the ground in fear after seeing her grab the frying pan. Gohan always wondered where she got that frying pan from. Surely it was no ordinary frying pan as it could cause some serious pain to the young half-breed.

"I'm sorry Mom!" Gohan frantically apologized while putting his hands over his head for protection incase she decided to hit him with the infamous kitchen object.

Chi Chi put down the frying pan and continued to cook the dinner she was preparing.

"Oh, Bulma told me that she sent over a special video over to your school earlier on today." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah. She said the video was about the Cell Games. Can you believe that she and Vegeta think its right for the whole world to know that Hercule didn't defeat Cell? I don't know what to do now.." Gohan told his mother.

"Well, I think its right for the people to know that so called "Champ" Hercule is nothing but a fraud. He's always talking down about you guys and your powers. He's lucky that he's never met me, otherwise he would get a piece of whats on my mind!" Chi Chi yelled out while waving her frying pan which magically came to her hands in the air.

Gohan cringed at the thought of being hit with that frying pan. Hercule would be in a shit-load of trouble if he had ever met Chi Chi.

"So Gohan, what do you think about your friends knowing that you beat Cell? Do you think that any girls might take a liking to my baby if they knew the truth? I could just imagine it now! Grandbabies running around everywhere!" The stars around his mother's eyes had returned. As much as Gohan wanted to say something about his mother's last comment, he knew to keep his mouth shut when she was nearby the frying pan.

"No Mom, if anything they'll think I'm some sort of freak. I already have this one girl in my class that's suspicious about me being the Golden Fighter. If she found out that I beat Cell she'll never leave me alone!"

"Huh? A girl you say? Who is she? Is she pretty?" Chi Chi asked a son with a smile forming on her face.

"Her name is Videl. She's the daughter of Hercule Satan. She's nothing like her father. She fights crime around the city alongside with me. Although I don't think she really likes my company. She's always yelling at me, telling me to stop interfering with her job. And at school, she's always staring at me, trying to get me to blurt out my secrets." Gohan told ChiChi.

"Sounds like this girl has a crush on you. I can't wait to see my future daughter-in-law!" Chi Chi replied with hearts in her eyes now instead of stars.

Gohan's cheeks turned red from blushing and a bit from anger. He really couldn't take all of the rants about future wives and grandbabies.

"MOM! WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY! ME AND HER HAVE NOTHING TOGETHER! ALL SHE DOES IS PESTER ME ABOUT MY SECRETS!" Gohan yelled at his mother.

At that moment, Gohan knew he screwed up. He didn't even have time to blink before he saw the frying pan flying towards his direction.

 **"CLANK!"**

The frying pan had hit Gohan straight on his head and left a dent at the bottom of it. A large bump formed on the top of Gohan's head, leaving him in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT YELLING AT ME! THATS IT GOHAN! YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO BED WITH NO DINNER TONIGHT! AND TOMORROW YOU WILL WATCH THAT VIDEO! GOT IT MISTER!" Chi Chi ordered.

"But Mom!"

 **"CLANK!"**

Another hit on the head by the frying pan left Gohan seeing stars.

"NO BUTS! NOW GO UP TO YOUR ROOM AND GO TO BED!"

Gohan hung his head down and went to his room. He closed the door, and got rid of the clothes he was wearing and put on his boxers.

He laid down on his bed, thinking about all of the trouble that was going to happen from that video tomorrow.

Gohan sighed. "They don't understand how hard my life will be after tomorrow.." Gohan said to himself while closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Edited on 8/21/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 4**

"GOHAN WAKE UP! MOM SAYS YOU GOTTA GET UP!" Goten yelled while jumping on Gohan's chest.

Gohan groaned and threw his brother off him, sending him flying to the wall. It was supposed to make Goten stop

Gohan groaned once more. He hated mornings, especially this one. Today was going to be the day everyone found out who really beat Cell. He really wished his teacher, Mr. Toriyama would just lose the damn video. That would make the situation a whole lot better for Gohan.

As Gohan got out of bed, he grabbed his towel, took off his clothes and went straight into the shower. 10 minutes later, he got out of the shower and threw on his normal baggy school clothes. As he went downstairs, he was greeted by the smell of breakfast that his mom had prepared.

"Good Morning Gohan. Are you okay?" Chi Chi asked her son.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, just a bit nervous about today. I don't know how they'll react after knowing that Hercule lied to them, and that I'm the true hero." Gohan told her while sitting down at the table to eat his breakfast. Goten was there with him practically drooling at the site of the food.

Gohan and Goten both scarfed down their 12 plates of Waffles, Sausage and Eggs in 5 minutes. They both thanked their mother for the breakfast and Gohan got ready to leave to school.

"Cya later squirt. Be good today and listen to Mom, okay?" Gohan told his little brother.

"Okay Gohan! Can we play together after you come back from school?" Goten asked his brother with puppy eyes.

Gohan ruffled Goten's hair, which made Goten smile. "Sure thing squirt. BYE MOM I LOVE YOU!"

"LOVE YOU TOO GOHAN! PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL FIND A GIRLFRIEND AFTER TODAY!" Chi Chi called out from the Kitchen.

Gohan blushed after hearing that last comment and took off to the sky, transforming into a Super Saiyan while in the air.

* * *

20 Minutes Later and he landed at his usual spot on the Roof, transforming out of his Super Saiyan form. He walked downstairs, and went into his classroom, seeing all of his classmates there already.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us Mr. Son." Mr. Toriyama said to Gohan.

Gohan responded by nodding his head, and walking up the steps to his seat, where he sat down next to Erasa.

"Hey Gohan! Are you ready to see the video today?" Erasa asked.

Gohan started to sweat. He gulped. "Yeah.. I'm ready to watch the video." Gohan replied while laughing nervously.

Videl, who was 2 seats away from Gohan saw him sweating and glared at him suspiciously.

"Why did he get so nervous after Erasa asked him that question? Hmmm.. He's definitely knows something about that video.. Better ask him about it." Videl thought to herself.

"Hey Gohan, why do you look so nervous?" Videl asked him.

Gohan looked at Videl and saw her staring at him. He grew even more nervous.

"What? I'm not nervous at all Videl."

"Sure you aren't.." Videl said to Gohan, not believing him.

"Alright Class. I found out that the video we will be watching today is about the Cell Games. Apparently, Capsule Corp had the full and original video of what happened on that very day." Mr. Toriyama told the class.

"Alright! We get to see Mr. Satan take down Cell!" Sharpner yelled out in excitement. The whole class, with the exception of Gohan and Videl started to cheer, also excited to see their hero Mr. Satan defeat Cell.

"Also we will having a special guest. He is none other than Mr. Satan himself!" Mr. Toriyama called out.

The whole class went into a frenzy as soon as Mr. Satan walked in.

"YEAHHHHH!" Mr. Satan called out while doing his victory pose.

Videl let out a loud sigh, "Dad what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well Sweet Pea, I got a call from Bulma Briefs saying that I should come to your school to watch the Cell Games video." Mr. Satan told her while throwing out a peace sign to his fans, not even catching her tone.

"Whatever." Videl said while rolling her eyes.

"Are my fans ready to see how I defeated Cell on the big screen?" Mr. Satan asked to his fans.

"YEAH! LETS GO MR. SATAN!" The class called out.

Gohan sat there the whole time with his eyes closed shut and his hands covering his ears, trying to draw out the screams from the Satan worshipers.

"Dende why the hell are you torturing me so much?" Gohan asked himself, knowing Dende would hear him.

* * *

Mr. Toriyama had gotten the class to quiet down so that he could speak.

"Okay my young scholars, we will be going to the gymnasium now to watch the video. Please make no noise while we are in the hallways." Mr. Toriyama told the class.

The whole class got up out of their seats and followed Mr. Satan and their teacher to the gymnasium, where they sat down on the bleachers. A large black screen was at the center of the gym, equipped with a special type of VCR.

Gohan sat down next to Videl and Sharpner on the bleachers and hung his head down, nervous as can be. A part of him wanted people to know that Hercule was nothing but a fool, but the other part of him wanted to keep this a secret as he did not want to be hounded by cameras.

Mr. Toriyama and Hercule both walked over to the big screen TV and put the video inside of the DVD player.

"Now, before we start the video, does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Toriyama asked the class.

One student raised her hand.

"How did you defeat Cell Mr. Satan?" She asked.

"With none other than my Megaton Punch! I knocked that bastard clean off the face of the Earth with my awesome power! HAHAHA!' Mr. Satan laughed in exictement.

"Any other questions?" Mr. Toriyama asked.

Another student raised his hand up.

"What happened to those Golden Fighters that were fighting Cell?" He asked.

Once Gohan heard the question he jerked his head up to hear what Mr. Satan had to say.

"Why those Golden Fighters were nothing but fakes and phonies, using all sorts of light tricks and magic to fight Cell. Those phonies probably ran off like pussies, leaving me to defeat Cell by myself!" Mr. Satan said.

Gohan closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the anger that was rising in him. How dare that idiot call him, his father and his friends phonies? They were the ones who saved his scared ass and this entire planet. Not to mention that Gohan had lost his father that day. He had sacrificed himself to save this miserable world, and this lowlife bafoon they call Hero was talking down about him? Gohan had made his choice; he didn't care if the media would hound him anymore. No, he wanted everyone to find out the truth. He wanted to see the look on Hercule's ugly face once they found out that he was nothing but a liar and a fake. Gohan opened his eyes and smirked, thinking about what would happen when the truth came out.

 _'Just wait Hercule.. Soon everyone will find out that you're a fake..'_ Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

 **Edited on 8/21/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 5**

Mr. Toriyama pressed the play button on the remote for the VCR. The video started with Cell standing in the ring, looking over at a group of people standing together. Hercule was also in the ring, standing not too far from Cell, looking at him.

"Who will be the first to challenge?" Cell said to the Z-Fighters.

At that moment, Hercule stepped over to Cell.

"You're looking at him! Lets get it on!" Hercule said to Cell.

"Listen Mr. Satan, if you fight Cell you're going to get killed!" A man in the background said.

The Cameraman and Mr. Satan looked at each other in confusion and humor after the man's comment. He then pointed the camera to the man who had spoke. He was wearing an orange gi, with a blue undershirt, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was standing next to a short bald monk, who was wearing the same orange gi.

 _'Dad..'_ Gohan thought to himself, trembling and holding back tears at the sight of his father.

"Just moments ago this long haired guy just had the audacity to tell the people's hero, Hercule Satan to back down from the tournament! Imagine telling the Martial Arts Champion of the World he was going to be beaten!" The Cameraman said to his viewers.

The class started to whisper to each other. Gohan had caught what most of his classmates had said.

"Wow that blonde guy must be a real dumbass.."

"That idiot had no idea who he was speaking to.."

"What a trickster.. How dare he speak to our hero like that.."

Gohan was trying his best to contain the rage and anger that was building up. He desperately wanted to throttle the neck of the people who had disrespected his father, mainly Hercule. If that bastard never claimed to have beat Cell, he would never have had to hear these insane remarks that his peers were making about his father.

Some minutes later, Gohan started to take deep breaths to calm himself down. 'Easy Gohan.. They'll all know that Hercule is a phony soon..' Gohan thought. His breathing eased and he was calm once more. He glanced over at the big screen and saw Hercule standing near Cell in the ring, with his stance. He realized that he had missed the part where Hercule's students had tried to take on Cell themselves, only to get knocked out of the ring with no effort.

Hercule then charged at Cell and kicked him once in the face. Cell did not budge at all, just standing there with a blank expression.

"I can't believe it! It looked like the Champ went straight for his dynamite kick!" The Cameraman yelled out.

Hercule took his stance again and started to move his arms in a weird fashion, probably to intimidate Cell. He started to throw a combination of punches and kicks at Cell, all of which Cell did not flinch at.

"Look at him! The man never rests! What speed and agility that our Champ has!" The Cameraman said to the viewers.

Hercule took a step back and laughed. He then took his stance again.

"And now for my finish!" Hercule yelled out while charging towards Cell once more.

It was at that moment that Cell had enough. He simply swatted Hercule out of the ring, where he hit his head on a large mountain, and slid down to the ground, holding his face in pain.

The whole class was shocked. Many of them had their mouths gaped wide, not believing at what they just saw. Even Videl herself was stunned. She had not remembered seeing this part of the video.

"Uhhh.." was all that the Cameraman in the video could say.

Gohan had his hand over his mouth trying to suppress the laughter he was desperately trying to hold. He remembered Krillin's words after Cell had bitch-smacked Hercule out of the ring. "To be honest Gohan.. I was counting on Cell to win that one." Krillin had said to Gohan.

It was then that the video on the screen had been paused. Hercule was standing in front of it, his face full of sweat.

"Uh.. Remember when I told you guys that I tripped?" Hercule asked the gymnasium full of students, his face growing extremely pale from fear.

Then everyone started to laugh.

"Oh yeah I remember that now!" One student called out.

"Yeah! That Cell creature must've been lucky that Mr. Satan tripped!" Another student called out.

"Heh heh.. Yeah that bug just got lucky that I lost my balance! He could never take on the great Hercule and live! HA HA!" Mr. Satan yelled out while throwing up another peace sign to his fans.

The class went wild, of course except for Gohan and Videl. Gohan had a vein throbbing on the side of his head, not believing that these Satan fans had actually fell for another one of Hercule's lies. Videl on the other hand was annoyed. She always hated when her father always bragged about his strength.

"Ahem!" The teacher tried to get the attention of the class. The whole class had quiet down once more and looked over to the big screen.

"Anyways.. Now we can get back to watching the video." Mr. Toriyama said.

He pressed the play button on the remote and the video had resumed to where it was at.

"So, lets get the tournament on the way. Who will be first? Will it be Goku to start things off?" Cell asked while looking over at the group of people standing together again.

The man the kids now knew as Goku had stepped on to the ring, with a smile on his face.

"Lets do it!" Goku called out to Cell.

* * *

 **Edited on 8/25/2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 6**

The students looked at the screen and saw Goku and Cell having a stare down.

"Hey whats going on, why aren't they fighting!" The girl known as Angela said.

"Be Quiet Angela!" One of the boys told her.

"I don't see why I should be quiet! There's nothing entertaining about this! All they're doing is staring at each other!" She said to the boy.

"Look I think Cell is starting to talk!" One of the students called out.

"What is he saying I can't hear him!" Angela yelled out.

"I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body." The creature Cell said in the video.

The man known as Goku took his stance and spoke back to Cell. "I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us."

"Perfection." Cell smirked at Goku.

Goku quickly flew at Cell throwing a kick and punch, both of which Cell blocked with his hands.

Cell threw out a kick and a punch of his own, which Goku had dodged.

Goku did a couple of back flips to get some gap between him and Cell, then suddenly disappeared.

"Whoa, where'd he go?" A student near Gohan asked.

Goku appeared behind Cell and lashed out a kick and an elbow, which Cell once again blocked.

The next couple of seconds saw Goku and Cell both blocking and dodging each others shots until they both managed to get a hit off of each other.

The class stared in awe as they saw the two men fighting each other. Even though they were told that all of this was a trick, they still couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing.

Cell punched Goku, which sent him sliding near to the edge of the ring.

"Oh no he's gonna fall out!" A girl screamed.

Cell appeared in front of Goku and threw out another punch, but surprisingly the man fazed out of view.

"W-Wha.. IS HE SOME SORT OF GHOST!?" A boy from the back of the bleachers called out.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!" Another boy yelled.

Gohan was tuning out all of the comments that the people around him were throwing out and kept staring at the screen with extreme focus, with a blank expression.

Videl looked at Gohan and saw this. "It's not like he's even surprised by all of this.. Trick or not, you still have to be surprised that their doing all of this.." She thought to herself.

Goku kicked Cell and sent him flying up into the sky. He then flew up towards Cell, with his hands cuffed together by his side.

"KAAAA..MEEEEE..HAAAA..MEEEE..HA!" Goku yelled out while sending a blue ball of light towards Cell.

Cell deflected it to the side and it flew up to the sky until it was out of sight. Goku disappeared once more and appeared behind Cell, giving him a punch to his back which threw the green creature off guard. Cell then punched Goku in the face and balled his fists together and hit Goku straight in his chest, sending him flying down to the ring.

Many of the students gasped, thinking it was the end for the poor guy.

Goku controlled himself and landed on the ring, preventing himself from getting hurt.

Cell floated back down to the ring, looking at Goku with a smirk on his face.

"Alright.. I suppose that was a good enough Warm-up." Cell said to Goku.

"Yeah." Goku replied back with the same smirk.

The class once again had their mouths gaped open.

"Y-Y-You mean to t-tell me t-that they w-were j-just warming up..?" Erasa said while pointing to the screen.

Videl was in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. These guys were battling to the max and they were only just warming up? If Cell was fighting that guy like that, there was no way that her father could've beaten him.

Gohan just kept looking at the screen, a huge smile forming on his face.

She looked at Gohan again, who had a huge smile on his face, looking straight at the screen.

'Why is he smiling like that? Something's up with this boy..' Videl thought to herself, staring back at the screen.

Goku powered up, creating gusts of wind around him. His hair had become a brighter shade of blond now, and he had a golden aura around him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I don't believe what I am seeing!" The Cameraman in the video said.

After Goku had powered up, Cell done the same. The same golden aura was glowing around Cell's body as well.

The fight between Goku and Cell was even; both fighters had gotten hits on each other. The students were amazed at what they were seeing. Although they thought it was nothing but tricks, they were still astonished with the fight,many of them standing up and cheering the fight on.

All of the sudden, the man they knew as Goku cuffed his hair together by his sides, indicating that he was going to do another blast at Cell.

"KAAA..MEEEEE..HAAAA..ME..." Then Goku disappeared and appeared right in front of Cell.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku sent his famous Kamehameha wave at Cell, who was stunned.

The smoke cleared and Cell was on the ground with the upper parts of his body gone.

"Alright! He did it! Cell has to be dead after that one!" A student from the bleachers called out.

"Wait he can't be dead! Mr. Satan was the one who whipped Cell's ass!" A student who resembled a nerd screamed.

Surely enough, he was right. Cell has regenerated his upper part of his body, going back to his normal form. The students, like before, had their jaws dropped to the ground. None of them had expected Cell to lose his head, his arms and most of his body and to regrow it.

Cell gave an evil smirk to Goku. "You know, I can feel your power slipping Goku. I don't think you can last much longer." Cell told him.

"You know its hardly worth my effort to finish you off now. But I wouldn't want to disappoint the television audience, because I know they want to see a real champion."

Goku, who was breathing heavy suddenly smirked at Cell.

"You're right about one thing Cell! The world does want to see a real champion." Goku said while powering down.

"I give up! I know how strong you are, there's no point in me continuing this fight, I can't beat you."

* * *

This time, the students were completely stunned.

"Did he just say he was giving up?"

"Does he not know that the world was in danger!"

"Why would he just quit like that?"

"That guy was a real big coward."

Many comments were being thrown around, and Gohan just sat there still looking at the screen with his blank expression.

Goku continued to explain to Cell on why he was quitting the fight.

"You can't just say I give up and expect to walk away!" Cell said to Goku.

"Sure I can. You beat me fair and square. I give up." Goku responded back.

"Well Goku. I hope you fully appreciate the consequences of your actions."

"You may quit if you wish. But if there's no one left to fight me, I'm going to reduce this entire planet into rubble!"

"Not so fast Cell!" Goku quickly spoke.

"I may be giving up, but that doesn't mean that the tournament is over. There's still one more person for you to fight."

"You're not serious. Who? One of them?" Cell replied while glaring over at the mysterious group of people.

"And exactly which one of those pitiful specimens did you have in mind, Goku? Who, Trunks? Piccolo, Vegeta? Please, don't waste my time."

"So you don't mind who I get to pick to fight you next, do you?" Goku asked Cell with the smirk still on his face.

"You actually intend to go through with this?" Cell asked Goku.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you'll understand soon enough. The person I'm about to name is a lot stronger than I am, so if you enjoyed the challenge of fighting me Cell, you're going to like this next one even better."

"Of course you probably won't feel that way about it after he's beaten you."

"Whats that?" Cell asked Goku, not quite catching what he had told him.

"I said you probably won't that way about it after he beats you." Goku repeated.

"A bold statement. You certainly seem to have a lot of confidence in this mystery fighter of yours."

Goku nodded his head. "Uh-huh."

"Well I hope that confidence has not been misplaced. Now where is he? Where is this great invisible champion?" Cell asked.

"Oh he's here, he just doesn't know it yet."

Gohan shut his eyes after that response. He thought to himself, 'Oh man.. Here comes the part..'

"I am losing my patience Goku, say the name!" Cell yelled.

"Alright guys, I'm afraid that I can't win this fight, I need someone to take over!" Goku told his friends as he turned to face them. "That someone is you... Gohan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 7**

"Well I hope that confidence has not been misplaced. Now where is he? Where is this great invisible Champion?"

"Oh he's here, he just doesn't know it yet."

"I am losing my patience Goku, say the name!"

"Alright guys, I'm afraid that I can't win this fight, I need someone to take over! That someone is you... Gohan!"

* * *

The video was paused and everyone in the gymnasium with the exception of Hercule turned to look at Gohan with their eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You fought Cell..?" Erasa asked Gohan.

Gohan turned his head towards Erasa and stared at her. Then he turned his head back towards the center part of the gym where the screen was, looking at it with extreme focus. The video had been paused to the part where the camera had pointed to the direction of the mysterious warriors.

The class started to speak loudly to each other, occasionally glancing and pointing at Gohan.

Mr. Satan looked at the class stare and point at Gohan with confusion.

'Why are they looking at that scrawny kid like that? He couldn't have been..' Hercule stopped short and his jaw hit the ground. He now knew why the kids were looking at the scrawny boy.

"T-that.. That scrawny kid was the boy from the Cell games..? Oh no, whats he doing here?" Hercule asked himself in fear, his face going pale.

Videl looked at the little boy with gravity-defying hair then looked back at Gohan to see the comparsion. Her eyes widened in shock once more when she saw the resemblance that Gohan had with the boy.

'Gohan was the Delivery Boy!?' She yelled to herself in her head.

"You never told me you fought Cell!" She then yelled at Gohan.

Gohan looked at Videl, his onyx eyes staring straight at her blue eyes. Videl blushed a little at this, and turned her head to the side so that Gohan wouldn't notice.

"Videl.. Yes I fought Cell. I never told anyone because I didn't want people to know that I could do all of those things.. They would just label me as some kind of freak." Gohan said to her.

Videl looked back at Gohan, her big blue eyes starting to gleam. 'Poor Gohan.. He was put in such a tough position at a young age.. It's no wonder he never wanted to tell anyone.. And all I did was annoy him about his secrets. I'm such a dumbass..' Videl thought, lowering her eyes to the ground in sorrow.

Gohan noticed this, and brung his hand to her chin to lift it up so that she was staring at him again.

"Its okay Videl. I know that your suspicions come from being a crime fighter. If I were in your position, I'd be the same way." He told her.

Videl stared at Gohan, her cheeks becoming hot. In the 3 weeks that Gohan had been in the school, she had developed a small crush for him. No matter how pushy she was, he was always being kind and sweet to her. Not to mention that he never wanted to be friends with her just because she was the daughter of Mr. Satan.

"Hey so if you're the Delivery Boy, that means you're the Golden Fighter as well, right?" She asked Gohan.

Gohan let out a soft sigh and smiled a little, "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, I never wanted to interfere with your job, I just wanted to help." He said to her.

Videl saw the worry in Gohan's eyes. "No Gohan its okay.. I should actually be thanking you for saving me a couple of times.."

Gohan looked at Videl confused for a second, then smiled at her, making her stomach fill with butterflies.

"You're welcome Videl."

* * *

Mr. Toriyama had regained composure of himself and heard the chit-chats from his class.

"Class! Now lets get back to watching the video, shall we?"

He pressed the play button on the video and it picked up from where it was at before. They saw the younger Gohan speaking to Goku, not able to pick up what they were saying to each other. Finally, Gohan flew over towards the battlefield.

The little boy the class now knew as Gohan was standing on the battlefield, looking up at Cell who was floating in mid-air.

"So Child are you ready?" Cell asked the younger Gohan in the video.

"HAAAAAAA!" Gohan responded by giving out a loud yell. A huge ball of light exploded near him as huge gusts of wind started to form around the boy, as well as a golden aura. As his yell continued, the winds started to pick up, becoming faster and heavier. Mountains started to crack, and the rocks on the ground were flying in different directions. His yell grew even louder, and suddenly another explosion came from the younger Gohan. The class could see the wind being pushed even further, and the rocks being thrown in each and every direction once more.

The Camera was struggling to keep its focus on the young "Delivery Boy."

"I'm not so sure about this kid. I think not he is Delivery Boy." Pirozhki, one of Mr. Satan's students said.

Then, Gohan's yelling had stopped. The golden aura was still seen around his body, and the gusts of wind was still strong. Beams of what seemed to be light started to fall from the sky, coming towards Gohan. A last ball of explosion appeared and the winds had stopped. A look of determination was seen from the younger Gohan as he stared up at Cell again.

Gohan took a slight stance and yelled out, "Okay Cell, I'm ready!"

Cell's mouth started to move as if he was talking, but no audible words could be heard. Then, Cell had descended to the ground behind the young boy. Gohan had turned around to face cell, now taking on a full fighting stance.

The shocked students saw this and knew that this was the beginning of the battle.

Cell launched a kick at Gohan as fast as lightning, which Gohan had blocked with his arm. He then threw out a combination of punches along with Gohan, both dodging each others hits. Cell then back flipped in the air and tried to kick Gohan, which he dodged. Both fighters took off up in the air, where Cell once again tried to throw a kick at Gohan, and missed.

As Gohan landed on the ground, Cell flew down to him at impossible speeds and hit the ground, creating a huge mass of smoke to be created.

Both fighters flew up to the sky again and Cell appeared in front of Gohan, throwing out a lot of punches, all of which Gohan dodged.

"Alright Gohan, you're doing it!" A student shouted.

"You're the man!" Another called out.

Videl, who was in a state of both shock and wonder turned her head to look at Gohan, who was looking at the fight with a serious expression. She turned her head back to the screen to watch the battle.

Gohan was still dodging all of Cell's punches, and it almost seemed like he was winning. Both fighters gapped from each other and Cell started to talk to Gohan. The camera couldn't pick up on every word, but had managed to hear Cell say, "Now lets see how you maneuver against my true speed!" In the blink of an eye, Cell had hit Gohan in the face and grabbed him by his collar. He then proceeded to punch Gohan in the face, much to the students horror.

"He's gonna hurt that cutie!"Angela yelled.

Most of the girls were yelling out similar comments as Cell continued to punch the little boy. Gohan chose to ignore them and remain watching his battle with focus.

Cell then threw Gohan down, where he hit the ground. The students all thought that was the end for the young warrior. Suddenly, to their amazement, Gohan simply got up and took a stance.

* * *

 **Mr. Satan's POV**

 _Mr. Satan was stunned by the fight he was watching. He hadn't completely seen the fight this close. As he watched the boy dodge and block Cell's attack, he started to think to himself._

 _"Oh no.. What will the people think once they find out the truth? My life will be over!" He gulped._

 _"Hey Mr. Satan, I thought you said that these were nothing but tricks? But looking at the fight this close, I don't see any ropes, wires or cranes." The teacher said him._

 _Mr. Satan looked at the teacher, sweat starting to pound his face._

 _"Uhhh.." was all he could say before he fell to the ground._

 _"My life is so over.." He said to himself._

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

 _Looking at the fight, Videl could clearly see that none of these moves that Gohan and Cell were doing were tricks. She always had her doubts about her father being the one to beat Cell. But why would he lie to public and more importantly to her?_

 _She looked at Gohan, who had a serious look on his face, still tuned to the fight._

 _'Gohan.. Were you the one?' She asked herself before turning to watch the fight again._

* * *

The fight resumed after Cell flew into the air and threw a blast at Gohan, who had managed to dodge it just in time. Cell was on Gohan and threw yet another blast at him, another one that he barely escaped. Cell threw a 3rd blast that knocked Gohan on the ground, then threw out his 4th one that Gohan had to roll in order to avoid. Somehow, Cell had made the blast follow Gohan, until he had fully escaped it. He threw out more blasts at the young lad, who dodged them all. Cell teleported behind Gohan, who was surprised and kicked him in the face. He got another hit on him, and tried to get another one, but fortunately Gohan moved away.

Cell flew at Gohan and hit him hard on his head, then kicked him, sending him flying backwards in the air. He teleported to Gohan and hit him square in the face.

"Good fight kid. But I'm afraid to say like all good things it must come to an end." Cell said.

"HAAAAA!" He yelled out while another white blast came out of his hand. Gohan was hit by the blast and was thrown into 2 mountains.

The kids gasped as the mountain crumbled on top of the boy, thinking that it had to kill him.

"Oh no he couldn't have survived that one!"

"Poor little cutie!"

"What evil monster could do such a thing?"

Cell turned to the group of fighters. "Well Goku! It seems that I have won. Are you going to fight me or not?"

"Nope!" Goku said. "Take a look behind you."

"What now?" Cell said as he turned his head to the recently destroyed mountain. The eyes of the students nearly popped out of their heads as they saw a huge light explosion blast the remaining parts of the mountain. There stood Gohan, blood trickling down his forehead and his mouth.

The young Gohan casually walked over to Cell, a look of anger and seriousness on his face.

"Well, maybe I misjudged you. Seems like you got a lot more nerve than I gave you credit more." Cell told the boy.

"We don't have to do this. This fight Cell, its meaningless." The boy said to Cell.

Many of the students turned to Gohan and gave a "Why would you say that?" look only to realize that Gohan was not paying attention to them. His face was stuck on the fight.

Cell laughed at the boy. "You sound just like your father! Do you honestly think that I'll stop my Cell Games because you think its meaningless?"

"Yes." Gohan quietly responded.

"Well think again. Let me explain something to you. You have to fight. Unless you beat me here today, I'll destroy the Earth! Now how's that for meaning?"

"I'm telling you I don't want to fight anymore Cell. Even though you're evil, I have no desire to kill you."

* * *

 **Mr. Toriyama's POV**

 _The middle-aged teacher watched his student fight the green creature, losing by each hit. He saw the young boy get hit repeatedly in the face, and thrown to the ground, and get up the next second._

 _'Wow, Gohan's amazing!'_ _Mr. Toriyama thought to himself._

 _Cell had threw many blasts at Gohan, all that the kid had avoided. Then, Cell had hit Gohan with a blast that sent him flying to a Mountain. After Gohan had gone through 2 mountains, the rubble fell on top of him._

 _Mr. Toriyama's face was in total fear. Surely no human being could ever survive being thrown into 2 mountains, and then being crushed by a pile of rocks. What he didn't know was that Gohan was no ordinary human being._

 _A loud yell was heard from the area Gohan was thrown at and a huge light explosion was seen. The rocks were blown to bits and flew all across the battlefield. Gohan was standing, fully alive!_

 _Mr. Toriyama could not believe his own eyes. A child had just been crushed by huge rocks and there he was just standing there! It was at that moment that he knew Mr. Satan couldn't have killed Cell._

 _'If Gohan had gone through all of that and survived, Mr. Satan couldn't have been the one to defeat Cell. But if it wasn't him, who was it?'_

* * *

"You don't have to continue with this senseless violence. You can put an end to it all right now. I don't want-"

"You don't want to fight, yes I understand that!" Gohan was cut off by Cell.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just hear you threaten to kill me?"

Gohan didn't respond.

"Interesting. Now what makes you think you can carry out this threat? Really, do tell."

"I know now what my father meant. I know now why I'm the only one that can take you down!"

Cell smirked.

"Don't make me laugh. You can't touch me kid."

"No, maybe not right now. But I think its important for you to know what is going to happen if you push me."

Gohan explained to Cell what had happened in the past when his power had awoken whenever he was angry.

"That was the past. Now I'm much stronger. My dad even thinks that I'm much stronger than he is now."

"I think that he realized that if I got pushed too far, if I were to lose control, there's no telling how powerful I would become. And there's no telling what kind of damage the power like that must cause."

Cell listened to the boy, intrigued by what he was hearing. Then he laughed out loud.

"An interesting story. But it didn't work." He told the boy.

The younger Gohan looked up at Cell, shocked.

"Huh?"

"Well, not in the way you intended. But now you've given me something to work for."

"You see Gohan, this hidden power of yours intrigues me, and now that I know about it, I'm determined to see it for myself!" Cell said while suddenly punching Gohan in the face. He then elbowed Gohan's head, causing him to fall on the ground. He put his foot on Gohan's head and put pressure on it, enjoying the shouts of pain from the boy.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

 _Videl watched in horror as the boy's skull was being crushed by Cell. Her classmates were yelling at the screen, begging for someone to help the little child._

 _She looked at Gohan once again who had winced at what he was seeing, finally giving in some sort of emotion._

 _"Why wasn't anyone helping you out?" She asked him._

 _Gohan turned to her, his expression still as serious as it was at the beginning of the film._

 _"Just keep watching the video, you'll find out why eventually." He calmly told her before going back to the screen._

 _Videl just sat there, confused at what he meant. His words seemed to to replay in her head many times._

 _"'Just keep watching the video, you'll find out why eventually..'_

 _She turned her head back to screen after thinking,_

 _'I hope so Gohan, I need to know everything.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 8**

As Cell continued to crush Gohan's skull, the class continued to shout.

Many comments of "Monster" and "Evil creature" were heard throughout the gymnasium.

"Gohan, whats stopping you? Give in to your anger, lose control! Show me your hidden power, its the only way to save yourself!" Cell said to Gohan, his foot still compressed on Gohan's head.

"You stubborn child, get mad!" He then grabbed Gohan up off the ground and held him by his collar.

"Do you hear me! I want you to get furious!" Cell started to punch Gohan in the face. Then he elbowed him in the stomach, which made him fly backwards into a large boulder.

"And Cell just delivered the delivery boy another ferocious attack!" The reporter said.

"How much more abuse can this noble lad withstand?"

The camera in the video then turned to Mr. Satan.

"Mr. Satan what are your thoughts?" The reporter asked Mr. Satan in the video, who, like the Mr. Satan in the gymnasium was watching the fight with extreme shock.

The Mr. Satan in the video wiped his forehead, "Uhhh.. I think this boy doesn't even stand a chance! You gotta let a man finish the job."

Videl rolled her eyes.

'Please.. He's doing a whole lot better than you ever did. At least he's not hiding behind a rock.' She thought.

"Does this mean that you're going to fight?" The reporter asked in excitement.

In the video, Mr. Satan's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like the world champ is prepared for a round 2!" The reporter told his viewers.

Suddenly, Mr. Satan fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Owww the pain! Its my stomach!" He lied, holding his stomach to make it seem like he was in pain.

Everyone in the gymnasium sweatdropped. They knew Mr. Satan was lying about his so-called stomach pain.

Cell ran towards Gohan at full speed, still trying to get him to unleash his hidden power.

"Show me your power, defend yourself!" He screamed as threw a punch at Gohan, who dodged it and flew up in the air. Cell tried once more, running at Gohan only to be kicked to the ground.

"Yeah Gohan show him who's boss!" Erasa yelled out.

Cell got up, struggling a bit as he stared at Gohan with anger. He wiped a small amount of blood trickling from his lip and looked at the finger that he wiped the blood with. He quickly wiped the blood on his thumb and smirked.

"Well then.. It looks like I may actually get through to you yet." Cell said to the young boy.

The young Gohan and Cell had a stare down.

"Gohan.. Lets see if we can give your engine a jumpstart." Cell said, pointing his finger at Gohan and firing what seemed to be a laser beam at him. Gohan managed to duck just in time to avoid being hit with the beam. Cell fired another beam at Gohan, who jumped to the other side of it. Cell continued to fire more beams at Gohan, all of which he dodged, until Gohan flew the other direction. Cell followed him and caught up to him, grabbing him and putting him in a powerful bear hug and squeezing as hard as he could.

Cell laughed maniacally as the little boy shouted in pain, and struggled to release himself from Cell's grasp.

"Think about it.. A wretched way to die! And no one can stop me!"

"Except for you Gohan.. Except for you!" Cell said, still squeezing the boy with all his might.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

 _Videl tried her best not to worry about the younger Gohan on the screen as she saw him literally being squeezed to death by Cell's bear hug._

 _"Think about it.. A wretched way to die! And no one can stop me!" She heard Cell say._

 _She turned her head to Gohan, who was still looking at the screen with the same seriousness as before._

 _'What the hell is up with this boy..' She thought._

* * *

 **The Class's POV**

 _The students stared in horror as Cell continued to squeeze the life out of their younger friend._

 _One student turned to Gohan and asked, "Why isn't anyone helping you?"_

 _Gohan ignored the question and kept watching the video. The student was surprised Gohan hadn't answered his question and was about to ask him again when Gohan raised his hand up and told him, "Just watch the video please." The student decided not to ask anymore questions and chose to do what Gohan had told him._

 _"Hey!" A girl called out._

 _"Mr. Satan was there during the Cell Games! Why didn't he help the little boy!" She yelled out._

 _"YEAH! Mr. Satan why didn't you help him?"_

 _Students were screaming out to Mr. Satan at the top of their lungs until Gohan had enough._

 _"JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH THE DAMN VIDEO!" He told them. The class became extremely quiet and all of them thought it was best not to get Gohan angry, especially now that they knew that he could fight._

* * *

 **Mr. Satan's POV**

 _Mr. Satan was watching the video, seeing the same exact thing that the class was seeing._

 _"Oh no, Cell is gonna crush that little boy! I should've been there to stop that bastard Cell." He thought. He was thinking about ways he could've saved the boy until he heard a girl shout "Mr. Satan was there during the Cell Games! Why didn't he help the little boy!"_

 _"YEAH! Mr. Satan why didn't you help him?" A boy shouted._

 _Mr. Satan turned to the class and saw many of them shouting at him, anger clearly on their faces. He looked at all of their faces, scared that his lies would finally catch up. He was about to respond to the angry class when suddenly a boy yelled out "JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH THE DAMN VIDEO!" Mr. Satan saw the class's expression change from anger to complete fear. The class then resumed to watching the video, much to his relief._

 _Mr. Satan hid near a corner by the screen and gave a sigh of relief._

 _'Thank Kami for that boy..'_ _He thought._

* * *

Up at the lookout, Dende looked down at the world, frowning to himself.

"Looks like Gohan isn't the person I should torture anymore.." He said.

* * *

In the video, Cell was still squeezing the younger Gohan.

"Come on.. I know this hurts you." He told the boy.

"What are you waiting for! I can feel your bones beginning to crack, so if you're going to act, do it now."

The young boy continued to scream in pain and struggle, trying to free himself from Cell.

After a minute or two more of Cell squeezing the boy, Cell finally let go, letting Gohan fall to the floor.

Many gasps were heard from the bleachers. Some of the girls and even some of the jocks started to cry, thinking the boy was seriously injured, some thinking he was dead.

"You still refuse to fight back, despite all of the pain I inflicted on you." Cell told him, looking down at him.

"Perhaps you'll respond better to the pain of your dear ole' friends."

This made the child snap his eyes open in shock. Certainly Cell wouldn't go as far as to hurting his friends?

Cell turned to the group of fighters, then took off flying towards them. The camera picked up the stunned expressions of the fighters as Cell drew closer.

"Ohh, Cell's taking flight!" The reporter said.

Suddenly, a tall green man wearing a purple gi similar to the younger Gohan flew towards Cell and tried to attack him. Cell easily dodged to the side, and continued to fly towards the group. He landed in front of the bald monk the kids saw earlier. In lightning speed, he grabbed something that the monk was hiding in his gi. It was a brown bag.

"These are those nifty senszu beans right?" He told the bald monk.

"Well you don't mind if hold them, do you?"

Cell then turned and flew back to Gohan, who was still recovering from the pain he had just received. He looked at the bag, then glanced at the group over his shoulders and smirked. Cell said something inaudible to the viewers then laughed.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" The young Gohan in the video asked.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry and bring out your full power!"

"And if your friends end up dead, you could just blame yourself for being so stubborn!"

"Please don't do this! If you unleash my power I won't be able to stop it! I'll kill you!" Gohan tried his best to stop Cell.

Cell laughed at this. "Oh Gohan, I assure you that once I've have had my fill I'll stop you myself." Cell told him.

Cell turned over to look at the fighters once more. The young Gohan saw this as an opportunity to attack Cell and launched at him, only to receive a kick that sent him flying back to a large boulder, and hitting the ground.

"Thats the spirit, let your spirit overcome you!" Cell said.

Then, out of nowhere, a guy with red hair wearing a heavy green jacket flew over and grabbed Cell from behind. Cell, not having any time to react, was put into the similar bear hug that he gave to Gohan.

"16! STOP THIS!" He yelled out.

"Whats this! Another contestant has entered the fray! Could this big strange man be the hero we've all been waiting for?" The reporter told his viewers.

"NO! Stay back! Please!" The big guy with red hair told to the anonymous group of fighters.

"I will kill him by self destructing!" This shocked everyone, even Cell in the video.

"I have a powerful explosive embedded deep in my body. It was intended to be a last resort. I am sorry that we androids have caused so much suffering here on Earth."

* * *

The reporter in the video screamed in terror and shock.

"Cell, no matter how strong you have become you will not survive this explosion!" The android told Cell.

"Cell you destroyed life. You're a parasite to this planet! And I see now that this is the best way to destroy you."

Cell struggled to get out of his grip, but failed.

"Dr. Gero's sick ambition to terrorize the world through us will ultimately be put to rest by his own devices."

The android squeezed the green monster even tighter.

"He's really gonna blow himself up!" A student called out, who got a handful of "SHHH's" from his classmates, who were still afraid of what Gohan would do if they hadn't stayed quiet.

Both the android and Cell yelled, and then the android started to glow a bright yellow. Strangely enough, the android did not explode and the yellow glow that engulfed his entire body disappeared.

"WHAT!?" The stunned android screamed.

"Something is wrong! The trigger's gone!"

"You can't 16! Because your bomb.. was removed!" The bald monk yelled to the android.

The android was in even more shock than he was before. Cell, who had regained composure, laughed.

"Sorry 16, I'm staying." He told the android.

"But if you have a death wish, far be it for me to let you down." Cell released himself from the android and put his hand on his stomach and blasted him to many pieces.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

 _Videl had seen the android fly and put Cell in a bear hug. She heard the android's decision to blow himself up along with Cell._

 _"He's really gonna do it! Was this how Cell died?" She thought to herself as she saw the android glowing. Then, the glow disappeared. The android had not exploded._

 _'Huh? What happened?' She thought._

 _The bald monk told the android that the bomb in his body had been removed. Next thing she knew, Cell was free from the android's grasp and blew him into pieces._

 _Videl stared with eyes wide open as the many pieces of the android scattered over the floor._

 _"OH.. MY.. KAMI.." was all she could say._

* * *

Many of the students, mainly the girls, had fainted at the sight of the now destroyed android. Some people started rushed to the bathroom to throw up, and some people just sat there stunned. Even Gohan reacted somehow, but not in disgust. He was angered by what he saw. Seeing his old friend Android 16 die all over again was something he thought he was prepared for. But he was wrong. It triggered old memories, old memories that he wanted to go away forever, but couldn't. He couldn't do anything but sit at his spot, with his fists balled tight.

Cell walked over to the android's severed head and put his foot on it.

"16..His petty existence proved that Dr. Gero had his flaws." He took his foot off of the head and kicked it far away, where it had hit a mountain and rolled over towards where Mr. Satan and the reporter where at.

The cameraman pointed the camera at the head. The students that had came back from their bathroom trip decided to go back to throw up some more.

"Caroni, move that thing away from us!" The viewers heard Mr. Satan tell to one of his students.

As the nervous Caroni stepped over to the android's head, he picked it up nervously for a mere second before dropping it in fear. Ironic enough, the head was now turned facing the cameraman.

"So Gohan, we still haven't gotten you mad?" Cell asked Gohan, who was shaking in anger.

"Lets try some friendly persuasion."

"Lets see..." Cell looked over to the fighters and counted how many of them there were. He counted to 7 and then started to yell, straining himself. His.. uh.. tail on his back opened and started to poop out mini blue versions of himself. There were 8 of them. **(Going with 8 since the anime messed up on that one)**

"OH MY KAMI CELL JUST HAD BABIES!" Angela yelled out. Once again, many "SHHH's" were heard by the class.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 8 monsters!" The reporter shouted after counting them.

"They look just like Cell except their little and blue and I don't know whats going on!" he added on.

The mini Cells gathered around their father.

"Now, my dear children. Those 7 on the cliff are your enemies. Give them pain, kill them, if it makes you happy." Cell told them.

"HOP ON!" The mini Cells all flew towards the cliff that the fighters were standing on, prepared to do their worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 9**

"HOP ON!" The mini Cells all flew towards the cliff that the fighters were standing on, prepared to do their worse.

The fighters standing on the cliff took their stances, nervous and afraid, but ready to battle. When the mini Cells reached the cliff, a short, but bulky man with gold, gravity-defying hair and a golden aura around him tried to punch one of the miniature Cell's, only for it to be blocked.

Another Cell Jr appeared in front of the bald monk, making a funny face at him. The scared bald monk also tried to land a hit on the mini Cell, but it jumped up and dodged it.

"You missed me!" It said in a funny, playful voice. The monk flew up in the air and tried to land some more hits on the mini creature, who kept dodging all of them.

The viewers saw the tall green man, a bald man who seemed to have 3 eyes, a man with spiky onyx hair wearing an orange gi, and a teenager who also had messy spiky golden hair & a golden aura around him being attacked by the Cell Jr's.

"Hey isn't that Yamcha!" A boy yelled, recognizing the man with the spiky onyx hair.

"Yeah that definitely is him!" Another boy yelled out.

All of the students whispered to each other, still trying to figure out why Yamcha, the famous baseball player for the Titans was at the Cell Games. The only two students that weren't among the group of talking students were of course, Videl and Gohan. Videl was too caught up with what she was watching to talk meanwhile Gohan was studying the battle.

Cell watched his children with glee as they continued to battle with the mysterious group of warriors. From the corner of his eye he saw the younger Gohan watching with shock and discomfort.

"OH! The unknown band of fighters are being pummeled by these new little monsters! Everyone is fighting at once in an all out punching frenzy! No rules, no order, and no hope for any of us!" The reporter told the viewers at home.

"Unless, of course.. Mr. Satan, how is it?" He asked the Mr. Satan standing next to him in the video.

Hercule, just looked at him, confusion spreading across his face.

"Huh?"

"Your dreadful stomach virus! How is it?"

Mr. Satan clenched his stomach, pretending to still be in pain.

"YOU KNOW JUST BECAUSE I DONT SCREAM AND WHINE ABOUT IT ALL OF THE TIME LIKE A LITTLE SISSY DOESN'T MEAN THAT ITS STILL THREATNING MY LIFE!" Mr. Satan yelled at the reporter.

"Oh.. Well of course not!"

"A STOMACH PAIN LIKE THIS WOULD'VE KILLED ANY NORMAL MAN! I'M THE ONLY GUY IN THE WORLD WITH THE STRENGTH TO BEAR IT!" Mr. Satan continued on.

"Oh.. thats.. impressive." The reporter told Mr. Satan.

"AHAHAHAHA" Mr. Satan laughed, much to the reporter's surprise.

"So.. is the pain gone?" He asked.

"OW OH OW THE PAIN! DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Mr. Satan lied.

Many of the students looked at the Mr. Satan in the gymnasium, clearly not believing that he could be the "only person" in the entire world that can handle stomach pain, a fake stomach pain to be exact. Mr. Satan could do nothing but hide back in his little corner by the screen.

'Why the hell did I say that..' He thought.

* * *

The Cell Jrs assault on the fighters carried on. The man they knew as Goku was hit in the face by a punch. Then, the Cell Jr disappeared and reappeared from under the ground, hitting Goku in the face once again. The bald monk and the tall green man were hit in the face by the miniature creatures, which staggered them back. Then, surprisingly, the green man got a hit on the Cell Jr, which made it fly down to the ground. However, it landed on the ground perfectly on its feet and flew back up to the green man. Much to the kids surprise, he quickly grabbed the Cell Jr and threw it down, where it landed on another Cell Jr.

"YAMCHA DODGE!" The green man told him. Yamcha ducked out of the way, and the green man got a kick on one of the mini Cells, sending it flying back to a mountain.

Yamcha and the bald man with 3 eyes saw this as an opportunity to gang up on one of the creatures. They got ahold of one of them and grabbed its left and right arm. In unison, they kneed the mini Cell in the face, sending it in air where it landed on the ground. The Cell Jr's decided that it was time to stop playing. One-by-one, they took down the group of fighters. First was the monk, who was viciously attacked until he was on the ground. Then a Cell Jr kneed him in the middle of his back. Next was the green man, who was being punched repeatedly. Then came the teenage boy with the messy spiky hair, who was thrown from the air on to the ground.

The little boy could not stand seeing his friends being attacked. Why would Cell do something like this? Why would he maliciously go after his friends because he so desperately wanted to get Gohan to show his full power? The young Gohan was confused, angered and helpless. Helpless because he could do nothing but watch his friends be beat, all because of him. Gohan's anger boiled as his power rose. Cell took notice of this and told him, "Ah, your energy is beginning to swell!"

"Thats good! Now take your anger and feed off of it. Use it to unleash your power.. Before its too late for your friends. Just take a look out there. No one but Vegeta and Trunks can still defend themselves.. Not even your father.. He too will die."

* * *

 **Gohan's POV**

 _Gohan watched in anger as his father and friends in the video were being beaten by the Cell Jr's. Up until then, Gohan had barely shown any emotion. But seeing the people he cared about being tossed around like toys was not something he could just watch. His fists clenched. His body trembled. His teeth gritted as he continued to watch them being hit. He was mad. Very mad. Not only at Cell, but at himself. Just like his younger counterpart, he felt helpless._

* * *

A large blast made by the Cell Jr's created a huge gust of wind that traveled along the landscape. Mr. Satan and the reporter were hit with this huge gust of wind and thrown back. They took cover over a nearby rock.

The head that once belonged to the Android was hit with the wind and rolled over to the rock where Mr. Satan and the others were at.

"You know we can't keep filming, when we're torn into little pieces!" The cameraman told the reporter.

"Yes, good point" The reporter replied back, still in shock.

"What do you say we get on out of here.. Our fans will understand."

"Maestro Satan, can we go with them!?" The scared Piroshki asked Mr. Satan

"Go if you want, but a true champion never runs from danger." Mr. Satan told him, standing up in confidence.

"So you're going to.. stay here?" Caroni asked him.

"YOU BET! First I'll go to the hospital to fix my stomach of course, then I'll return and win!" He said, walking off, but was stopped by a voice.

"WAIT.." It said.

Mr. Satan turned around nervously, and looked around.

"Was that you?" He asked his students and the woman with them. They quickly shook their heads. Mr. Satan then looked at the cameraman and the reporter, who also shook their heads.

"WAIT.." The voice said again. The group quickly realized where the voice came from. It was the head! They were in complete fear now, wondering how in the hell the head was able to speak.

"Please help me.." The head of the Android said.

They screamed in terror.

The class also screamed in terror, and many of them had fainted once again.

"THAT HEAD IS TALKING OH MY KAMI NO WAY!" A girl shouted.

"Before you go.. Please take me to the area where the rest of them are fighting." The head told them.

"That head is.. talking!" The now scared reporter said.

"Please.. It is.. for the good of the Earth.." The head said.

"You must be insane! Cell and his little minions are out there!" Mr. Satan yelled to the head.

"Yeah, thats right! We can't let our champ go out there in such a dangerous mess." The reporter said.

The head of the android smiled.

"I thought you would be eager to help the planet. You are its greatest champion, are you not?" It asked.

"Mr. Satan is the world champion of mankind! And that doesn't include monsters like you and Cell! You got it?" The reporter told the head.

"HEY SHUT UP!" Mr. Satan told the reporter.

"They might be monsters but I could crush them all with one hand! I just.. need a doctor first."

"Help me.. Champion." The head said.

Mr. Satan was caught in a battle between his fears and his confidence. He would love to help the bodiless head, no matter how freaky it was, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk his life.

"Hercule, don't listen to that thing! He's heartless!" The woman, Miss Piiza said.

"And he has not a body!" Piroshki said.

"Thats what happens when you get too close to Cell!" Caroni then said.

"Mr. Satan!" Was all that the reporter could say.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Satan shouted out.

"I.. WILL HELP YOU."

The group of people around him stared at him stunned. He walked over to the smiling head and picked it up.

"You have to stop you'll get killed.." The reporter tried to get Mr. Satan to stop.

"Leave me alone! All these nobodies out there and even now a kid is fighting Cell! It would be shameful for a world champion to run away." Mr. Satan told him.

"Please.. don't go!" The reporter tried again.

"Will it be okay if I just took you somewhere close?" Mr. Satan asked the head.

"Yes. Thank You." It responded back.

Mr. Satan ran through the blasts and explosions all around the battlefield towards where Cell and the little boy were at.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! ITS TERRIFYING!" Mr. Satan yelled out, scared out of his mind.

"You're doing fine. Just throw me from here." The head calmly told Mr. Satan.

Mr. Satan stopped and threw the head towards Cell. It had landed right in between where the monster and the boy were standing at.

"Android 16?" The young Gohan asked, confused and shocked that his head had appeared in front of him.

"Gohan.. Let it go.." The android told Gohan.

"It is not a sin to fight for the right cause.. There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle, you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."

Cell heard the android speak and walked over to the head.

"Yuck.. This sentimental downpour is killing me." He said to himself.

"Its so nice of you to help 16.. But I plan on doing this my way."

The android smiled.

"Please.. drop your restraints.. Protect the life I loved. You have the strength, my scanners sensed it. Just.. let it go.." The android said before Cell walked over and crushed its head.

The class screamed in terror again as they saw the head being crushed. A lot of the girls, along with some jocks threw up at the sight of the blood from the head.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

 _Videl watched as her father threw the head of the android over towards where Cell and Gohan were. She heard the android speak to Gohan, telling him to release his power and protect his loved ones. Then, she saw Cell walk over and destroy the head. Her eyes widened and her mouth flew open as she saw the pieces of the android's head fly around._

 _'Holy Shit..'_ _She thought. She turned her head to Gohan, who's body was trembling in anger. She figured that this part must have been very emotional for him to watch again. She decided not to ask Gohan any questions and turned her head back to the screen._

* * *

As the pieces of the android were crushed, Gohan could do nothing but watch.. Watch in shock. Watch in horror. Watch in.. incompetence.. His newly made friend had died in front of his eyes.

"Yet another fighter you could've saved." Cell told Gohan.

'16.. You loved life.. You gived everything up to save it.. And you were just an Android.. I let you die. I can't do that, I won't watch anymore. I feel it slipping..' The younger Gohan thought to himself.

The class watched as Gohan stood there, the shock from his face never changing. But before anyone could speak about it, suddenly they felt something. It was Gohan. They saw Cell turn to the young boy.

'AND I WONT WATCH THIS ANYMORE!' Were his final words in his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The young Gohan screamed. A huge crater was made below Gohan's feet. The gusts of wind had returned, but heavier than ever. The screaming was so loud and the increase in power was so huge that the Cell Jr's stopped to see what was going on. The fighters turned from what they were doing and watched what was happening. Cell sat there in shock as Gohan's power increased immensely. The students saw this and knew.. This was the moment. The moment where the broadcast was cut short. This was the last thing they had remembered seeing.. The little boy screaming and the winds picking up.. This was Gohan. No longer was he the nerd boy, the mountain boy, the scrawny weakling that they had called him. No, this was Gohan, the almighty, the powerful. And this was their classmate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 10**

As Gohan continued to scream, the winds started to pick up. The students could literally feel the ground shake as he screamed. When Gohan's screaming came to an end, they saw the look of pure rage and kill on his face. What they were watching was completely the opposite of what the Gohan they saw in class was like. The other fighters that were with Gohan could do nothing but stare in awe, and even in fear. Who knew Gohan was hiding this much power? Even his father, Goku, was surprised as he felt a huge spike in Gohan's energy.

Cell smirked as he saw the young boy's look of fury and outrage.

"So.. that's it huh?" Cell told the outraged boy.

"You are making the same mistake Trunks did boy!"

Gohan was too angry to even answer back. Instead, he continued to stare at Cell with the intent to torture him.

"Don't think you can beat me by powering up." Cell said. The Cell Jr's smirked as they knew that their father was right. They continued to beat the life out of the mysterious fighters. The fighters took many brutal punches and kicks that would've probably killed the average human being.

"STOP IT!" The angered Gohan yelled.

Cell was surprised. Gohan's power had started to increase once more.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Gohan shouted. But this did not stop them. The mini Cells continued their violent beatdown on his friends and his father.

"TELL THEM TO STOP IT!" Gohan anger was on the brink to fully exploding. Cell saw this, and smiled to himself. Then, his smile quickly faded as Gohan's power rose dramatically.

"Thats the way. Let it all go!"

It was at that moment Gohan had enough. His hair stood up straight. The muscles on his arms grew larger. The muscles on his legs grew and he grew a bit taller.

"AHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as an explosion of power and wind was made. Cell could do nothing but look in amazement.

"Incredible.." He said to himself, watching the boy power up to new levels he didn't even think were possible. Even the Cell Jr's stopped their assault once more and felt the seemingly impossible increase in energy that the little boy was giving out.

The winds were so strong that it knocked Mr. Satan and the group of people hiding behind the rocks with him into the air. The camera was knocked and the screen that showed the video went black.

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED!" A student yelled.

A student turned to Gohan and asked, "So that was how the broadcast was cut?" Gohan nodded his head to show that he was listening, but his face was still stuck to the now black screen. The students chatted among themselves with what they saw as they thought that the video was over.

"Students! Calm down, I will see what is-" Mr. Toriyama was cut short as the screen went back to playing the video.

"How in the world did the camera survive?" He asked himself. Mr. Satan, who was next to him thought the same.

"I could've sworn that reporter guy said the camera was knocked and that the broadcast was over." He gulped. If the camera somehow survived that would mean that it would pick up the rest of the fight.. And that meant that he would be exposed as the fraud that he is.

The students stopped chatting with each other as they saw that the screen had picked up to where the battle was. They stared as they saw a layer of smoke covering the area where the young Gohan was at. Then the smoke cleared, revealing Gohan. But he looked different.. His hair was a lot spikier and stood up completely, and the bangs that were around his face were gone, replaced by the one lone bang around his eyes. Sparks of electricity formed around him.

"I could never forgive you for what you've done!" He told Cell, walking over to him. He stopped right in front of Cell, who was in total shock after seeing the boy change so much.

Cell then smiled and said, "At last you've come out of hiding.. Now the game will really get exciting." He said.

The class, nor Cell hadn't even seen Gohan move. The brown bag that Cell was holding was now gone, and Gohan was holding it in his hand.

"NO GAMES." Gohan told Cell, who was shocked that Gohan could have that much speed to take the bag from his hand.

"H-how..? How did you..? The senszu beans.. How did you get them!"

No response from Gohan. He tried to grab Gohan, but he disappeared. Then, he appeared in front of one of the Cell Jr's, who was standing on a cliff. The Cell Jr smiled maliciously, ready to fight the boy. He tried to attack Gohan, who quickly moved out the way and gave a slice at the creature's head. The smoke that appeared died down as the students stared in horror as the lifeless body of the mini Cell was now headless, then exploded.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

 _Once the screen had went black, Videl went into deep thought._

" _So Gohan was screaming, then the winds picked up, and then the screen went black..Something is odd.."_

 _Her thoughts were cut short when the video on the screen was back up. Needless to say, she was surprised._

" _Huh? I thought the video ended here.." She thought. The camera showed Gohan, who was now standing tall, hair spikier, muscles larger and electricity sparks being seen around his body._

 _Her eyes widened at this, as she unconsciously shook her head, making sure that was she was seeing was real. She saw Gohan walk up to Cell and then suddenly have a brown bag in his hand. Cell tried to get Gohan, but he teleported to where a Cell Jr was at. Then, the Cell Jr fell to the ground with no head._

 _Her jaw hit the ground as she saw this. She turned over to Gohan, who was smirking._

" _This.. This is Gohan?" She asked herself._

* * *

Cell couldn't even form words as he saw his miniature child be destroyed by the little boy. Gohan's rage had truly taken him to another level. Then, faster than the blink of an eye, Gohan appeared in front of 2 Cell Jr's and the bald monk, who was face down on the ground. One of the Cell Jr's picked the monk by his collar and held him up, basically daring Gohan to take another step. This did not faze Gohan one bit. As the sparks of electricity around him increased, he raised his hand up.

"Gohan.. Don't worry about me.. Just do what you gotta do.." The monk weakly said to him. Gohan's hand stood frozen, still pointed at the direction of the two Cell Jr's and the monk. One of the Cell Jr's realized that Gohan was not joking around and flew up to the sky, its survival instincts kicking in. The other Cell Jr still held Krillin by his back collar, still daring Gohan to take his move.

"DO IT GOHAN!" The monk said.

A small but noticeable ball appeared on Gohan's palm, which scared the mini Cell holding the monk for a brief second. Then, he lowered his hand down. The Cell Jr dropped the monk and flew into the air, firing a combo of red blasts at the boy, who didn't even move from his spot as the blasts drew closer. Much to the students shock, the blasts hit were Gohan was standing and exploded. But as the smoke cleared, Gohan was not there anymore.

"D-did.. Did he disintegrate?" Someone asked. None of the students answered as they saw Gohan floating in the air, holding the monk. He disappeared to an unknown location, then reappeared behind a Cell Jr, no longer holding the monk. He viciously kicked the Cell Jr, making it explode.

Gohan floated down and landed in front of Cell, who was thinking to himself, "So this is the power Goku was bragging about.." He smirked. "Well, lets just see it against all 6 of them." **(There were originally supposed to be 7 but they screwed up and made 8 so I'm going with 8)**

All 6 of the Cell Jr's charged at Gohan, who stood at his spot unfazed. Then out of nowhere, a huge explosion was created. The students could not see too clear because of the smoke, but they saw the Cell Jr's try to land hits on Gohan, who easily dodged them all. Then, they saw Gohan kick and destroy another Cell Jr. When all of the smoke cleared, Gohan was still in the position he was at when he kicked the creature.

The Cell Jr's were absolutely livid, and decided to all rush Gohan at once. Gohan threw the brown bag he had in the air, dodged, punched, and elbowed each and every creature, and caught the bag before it could drop.

One student who had his jaw hanging wide open turned to Gohan.

"Wow Gohan that was amazing!" He said, excited. Gohan nodded his head, still glued to the screen.

The Cell Jr's recovered and stared at the young warrior, who still had not moved from his spot. Then, he raised his arms up in the air and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan's body was brighter as his energy was being released. The energy appeared in the form of light and blew the creatures away.

After getting up from the rubble of the destroyed mountains, the Cell Jr's floated to the sky.

"Destruco Disc!" One of them said, throwing a thin yellow disc at Gohan, who flew up to the sky, no emotion being shown. The other Cell Jr's flew up high and channeled their energy.

"Kamehameha!"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

The blue blast and the laser beam both hit where Gohan was standing at once. The Cell Jr's thought that this wasn't enough though. Bringing their hands together in a triangle, they did one last blast.

"TRI-BEAM!" They both said as a huge explosion was made. The Cell Jr's smiled to themselves as they thought that would do the trick. Their smiles quickly disappeared and was turned into pure shock as Gohan was still standing at his spot, unharmed. With one scream, his energy was released once more and flew around, blasting everything nearby. Then, Gohan appeared behind a Cell Jr.

"I said before I could never forgive you!" He said to it before punching it in half and destroying it. He then teleported behind another one of the creatures and brung his foot from the ground and kicked it in half, where it then exploded. He then flew towards the other Cell Jr's and in a blur, was in front of them. After kicking another one in half and letting it explode, he punched the other Cell Jr's head straight off. He turned to the last remaining creature, who ran off in fear. Unfortunate enough for the creature, Gohan caught up to it, swiftly swatting it towards the ground, and then teleporting to where it would fall and exploded it with one kick.

The class really could not believe what they were seeing. They had just seen Gohan take on all 8 creatures and destroy them with no effort! There were no doubts about how strong Gohan was now.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

 _She watched as Gohan single-handedly defeat all 8 of Cell's children. From decapitation to getting split in half, the Cell Jr's were quickly dispatched of._

' _Wow.. Gohan is really strong.." She thought. She turned her head to Gohan for what seemed like the 100_ _th_ _time, but this time was different. She stared at Gohan with care instead of curiosity. Her father never wanted her to date someone stronger than her. She always had her doubt about her father beating Cell, and after seeing all of this, she could finally confirm that he did not beat him, and that he was not the so-called "Strongest Fighter in the World" like he claimed to be. She smiled as she turned back to the screen, but not before thinking one last thing._

' _Son Gohan, just wait until this is all over.. You're gonna be mine.'_

* * *

Now that the Cell Jr's were gone, Gohan could finally focus on Cell, who was steamed that his children had been so easily destroyed.

"Look at what you've done!" He told Gohan.

"Pass these around Trunks." Gohan told the teenage fighter with the messy hair before he threw the brown bag to him.

Gohan floated to the air and above the large crater he had created from the fight with Cell's creatures. The sparks of electricity emitted from Gohan as he descended in front of Cell. The battle of the century was about to take place; Gohan vs Cell, the fate of the world on the line.


	11. Chapter 11: Part I

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 11**

The stage was set; Gohan vs Cell Part 2 was about to begin. But this was not the Gohan that they saw earlier. The Gohan standing face-to-face with the monster known as Cell was different, not just physically. Gone was any fear or trepidation. He was a lot more confident, and his face showed it. Cell, on the other hand was the opposite of this. Although his face still showed extreme anger and exasperation from Gohan destroying his mini creatures, he was trembling on the inside. Yes, he knew that this was his idea to get Gohan to release his full power, but what he got was not what he expected. Gohan was a lot stronger than he was now, but he did not want to accept this. How could a mere child be stronger than the greatest creation Dr. Gero has ever made?

Gohan stared at Cell, his expression as serious as ever. The sparks of electricity emitting from his body grew faster making him seem even more powerful than ever. Many of the students did not even want to hear themselves breathe as they knew that this was the most intense part of the video. The Delivery Boy, also known as their classmate Gohan, against the horrendous monster, Cell.

After what seemed like hours of watching a stare down, Cell finally smirked and spoke up.

"Now.." He said. Gohan saw this as the beginning of the fight. He took his stance, completely flawless, and then rushed at Cell.

"YES!" Cell shouted, proud that the fight was beginning. Gohan drew closer to Cell and just when it seemed like he was going to attack, he fazed through Cell's body, going out of sight. Cell looked up and saw Gohan in the air, looking down at him.

Angered at the speed Gohan had, Cell teleported and appeared in front of Gohan, charging at him. Like Gohan, he fazed through him and was nowhere in sight. Then, he appeared in front of Gohan again, and threw a lot of punches at him, all of which Gohan effortlessly dodged.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Cell angrily yelled out before throwing out a kick at him, which Gohan blocked with his arm. Now, it was time for Gohan to strike. Gohan threw out a combination of punches at Cell, which Cell also dodged. Many kicks and punches were being thrown, all of them being blocked or dodged. To any average human, it would look like Cell and Gohan were even. But that wasn't the case. It may have seemed like Gohan was going toe-to-toe with Cell, but in reality, he wasn't even trying.

All of the students watched in amazement as Gohan and Cell went head to head which each other. Nobody had gotten hit yet, but everyone was still amazed that the young boy could do so much.

"Wow Gohan is really strong!" A girl yelled out, a hint of flirt in her voice.

* * *

 **Sharpner's POV**

 _Sharpner watched the ner- I mean the boy easily dodge and deflect Cell's move. Sharpner was excited by this fight and was very happy that Cell finally had someone at his level, but could not help but feel jealous of Gohan. Ever since he had known Videl, he'd always try to get her to like him. But no matter how hard he tried, she'd always decline him, and in a memorable way too. But ever since Gohan showed up, she's been all focused on him. And now to make matters worse, he was the little boy who fought Cell 7 years ago! And to make things even worse for Sharpner, he found out that his childhood hero was a liar._

 _Sharpner sighed in disbelief. "Today has been crazy.. First I found out the nerd I've been picking on isn't even a nerd, and turned out to be the Delivery Boy, then I find out that Mr. Satan is a phony.. This just isn't my day.." He said to himself. He turned over to look at what Videl and Gohan were doing, and saw them both smiling at the screen. He sighed to himself again and turned back to watch the fight._

* * *

 **Erasa's POV**

 _Erasa couldn't believe what she was watching. She had always had her thoughts about Gohan being strong, but she'd never imagine him to be the one who fought Cell! But here he was, striking at Cell, and actually being even with him._

' _Wow, who knew Gohan could be so hot, strong, and smart.' She giggled. She looked at Sharpner, who turned over to look at Gohan and Videl, and then he turned around, looking depressed. Boy, that idiot could be clueless sometimes. Did he ever realize that she liked him? Knowing Sharpner, she probably didn't think he'd ever realized that. He was too focused on getting Videl to like him, and no matter how many times she'd reject him, he'd always try again. She always thought about just telling him, but she wanted him to find out for himself. Once Gohan came to the picture, she thought about asking him about, but after seeing how madly in love (in her point of view) Videl was with the guy, she'd make the decision to let Videl have Gohan to herself. It wasn't everyday that she saw Videl actually interested in a guy._

 _She looked at Sharpner again, who still looked depressed as ever as he watched the fight go on. She sighed to herself._

' _Oh Sharpner.. Will you think for once?'_

* * *

Cell threw a blast at Gohan, who swatted it to the side. He then charged at the little boy like an animal. Gohan, who was descending to the ground stopped just above it as Cell came in and tried to punch him, which he was unsuccessful in doing. Gohan had teleported to a different spot, and Cell was left standing there, in front of the group that Mr. Satan was standing nearby. All of them screamed at the sight of monster nearby them. However, Cell was only interested in finding Gohan. Once he had found him floating in the sky, he teleported up to him.

In the background, you could see one of Mr. Satan's students, Caroni, running away from the scene.

"HEY! Lets get out of here Piroshki! I'll simply die if I lose anymore teeth." You could hear him say faintly as he continued to run. Piroshki stood frozen at his spot, shaking uncontrollably.

"I CAN'T.. MOVE MY LEGS!" He told Caroni.

Gohan and Cell both charged at each other, and struck punches, all of which hit each others fists. This continued on for some minutes. The students could not see anything but explosions, as they were moving too fast for the human eye. Then, Gohan flew down to the ground, in front of Piroshki, who was cowering on the ground and covering his head with his hands. He looked up and saw the face of the supposed Delivery Boy. Then he heard the screams from Cell.

"YOU'RE MINE!" He heard. Piroshki let out a faint scream of help, thinking that it was going to be his final seconds of life. A huge ball of explosion was seen as the mountains were destroyed. Cell was standing there, fist impaled to the ground. However, there were no sign of Gohan or Mr. Satan's student, Piroshki. The angry Cell looked up and saw Piroshki being dropped to the ground up on a cliff, where Caroni, the reporter, and the cameraman.

"GRRR.. HOW DID HE DO THAT?"

Gohan floated to the ground and back in front of Cell, who flew up to the sky. A loud scream was heard from Cell and Gohan charged to the sky, going after Cell.

Cell saw this as a chance to attack and tried his best to hit Gohan, but none of his attempts were successful. Gohan had dodged each and every single attack with ease, not even saying a word or breaking a sweat.

"WHY DO MY PUNCHES ALWAYS MISS YOU!" Cell yelled, still trying to hit Gohan. Then, he had Gohan backed into a large boulder.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" He said before throwing his arm back and punching with all of his might. He had managed to hit something, but not Gohan. The large boulder crumbled into pieces from Cell's punch. Gohan was up high in the sky, once again looking down at Cell, who was also in the air. Then, before anyone could even think, Gohan was standing right there in front of Cell.

One wide eyed student decided to break the silence in the gymnasium.

"H-h... H... H... How did he.." Was all he could say as he kept stuttering.

Like the students, Cell was shocked that Gohan had gotten in front of him so fast. No words could be explained for how fast he was. Cell quickly got out of his shock and reverted back to his anger. He started to power up as he grunted. With one scream, a huge white light covered the entire screen that showed the video. Then, after the light was gone, smoke covered the entire area that Cell and Gohan were at. Gohan floated down to the ground, along with Cell following.

"Don't get too confident. For I have yet to show you young warrior what I am truly capable of. But you will soon see enough." Cell said to Gohan.

"Can it." Gohan told Cell, who was absolutely stunned at what he just heard. Then, he smirked.

"Ah. A cheeky one."

"Well then, lets see how you fair against me when I fight at full strength!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cell began to scream. A golden aura was visible around Cell as he started to power up to his maximum. The heavy winds returned once more, almost as heavy as the winds that Gohan had made when he powered up. The ground shook along with the camera as Cell's scream echoed. The winds grew even stronger and now, Cell was engulfed in a huge white light. Then, the light exploded. When the smoke cleared, Cell was revealed to the public. He was more buff and stood up taller now. It was similar to when Gohan powered up, only without the hair.

Cell had expected the boy to have some type of fear when he felt his power rise tremendously. What he did not get was fear. Instead, Gohan stood there, almost looking uninterested. This sent Cell into a mixture of anger and even terror. Shaking out of these emotions, faster than anyone could even think, Cell punched Gohan in the face. Many gasps from the students were heard as Cell moved quicker than they had even thought of. Cell smiled as he thought that he had inflicted some sort of damage to Gohan. But like before, his smile faded as Gohan turned to Cell, angry and unharmed.

As Cell went for another punch, Gohan struck. He quickly punched Cell in the stomach, causing the monster to stagger back and hold his stomach in pain. After recovering, Cell went for another attack on Gohan, but was punched in the face, which sent him flying backwards. Cell struggled to get up as the pain from being punched in the stomach kept sending him back down on the ground.

"THIS.. CAN'T BE." Cell said, green blood running down his nose and his mouth.

"HE.. ONLY HAD.. TWO PUNCHES ON ME.. SO WHY AM I... SO DAMAGED?" Cell could not take the pain. He thrashed his head backwards and forward as the pain grew.

The students cheered Gohan on, figuring that since Cell wasn't doing anything, it would mean that Cell probably gave up. Gohan ignored all of the attention and the "congratulations" that the people around him were giving him. He stared blankly at the screen, the smile he once had when he was watching himself fight Cell earlier on gone. This was only the beginning of the pain that Gohan would experience.


	12. Chapter 12: Part II

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 12**

Cell soon recovered and glared angrily at the boy. If looks could kill, Cell probably would have won. But the look Cell gave Gohan did not scare him one bit. In fact, the young boy started to walk over to the creature, his expression as serious and as blank as ever. This angered Cell to new heights. The young Gohan stopped right in front of the creature's face.

"You are as foolish as your father!" Cell said to Gohan.

"Its time for you to learn some respect!" Cell tried to kick Gohan, but like always was unsuccessful with it as Gohan blocked the kick with his arm. He repeated this action a couple more times, all of them being blocked the same way.

"GAH! NOW FIGHT ME!" Cell shouted, launching another kick. But this time, instead of blocking it with his arm, Gohan caught the creature's leg.

"HAAAAAA" Gohan yelled as he brung his foot back and kicked Cell square in the face and to the ground.

Cell managed to bring himself up off the ground, rage building as he stared at the emotionless boy that was beating him.

"I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A CHILD. THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH, I AM TIRED OF PLAYING THESE GAMES!" Cell shouted, powering up a bit.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM COMPLETE! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR A SAIYAN CHILD TO DEFEAT ME! I AM THE ULTIMATE FIGHTER, I HAVE NO EQUAL! YET SOMEHOW THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT. VERY WELL, IF MUST PROVE MYSELF ONCE AGAIN THEN SO BE IT, BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME." Cell thought to himself, as he watched Gohan walk over to him, coming closer with each step.

Suddenly, the angry creature's grunts turned into a loud yell as yellow discs appeared on his hands. Then, the discs on his hands grew even bigger.

"LOOK OUT!" The voice of the monk said from the side. Every student in the gymnasium gasped as they saw the size of the discs in Cell's hands.

"DESTRUCOOOO.." Everyone started to scream at the video, including Sharpner, Erasa and Videl when Gohan kept walking to Cell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T WALK TO HIM!" Angela shouted.

"DISCCCC!" Cell threw both discs at the young boy. Many of the students closed their eyes shut tight, expecting the worse to happen. Then, gasps were heard. The students that had their eyes closed shut opened them and immediately jaws were hung open, dropped to the floor. Gohan had somehow caught both of the discs!

With one loud scream from Gohan, the discs had exploded. The then shocked Cell's anger had returned once more. He took off to the sky, putting 2 fingers to his forehead.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Could be heard from Cell as a laser beam was fired at Gohan.

Cell maniacally laughed, pleased with his idea. "NOW WHAT WILL YOU DO?" He shouted at the chibi Gohan.

"Watch and learn." Gohan calmly said as he punched the blast away to the sky with almost no effort, not even watching it explode.

Floating back down, Cell fired red rapid ki blasts at Gohan, all of them going straight through him, much to Cell's surprise.

"WHAT? HE'S STILL STANDING!" Cell shouted. Gohan fearlessly walked up to the scared monster.

"What are you so afraid of Cell? Isn't this what you wanted?" Gohan asked Cell.

"I warned you! I told you what would happen if you pushed me to far. But you didn't listen. You forced me to awaken my hidden power, and now that you've seen it you're afraid. Because you know that I'm going to destroy you!"

* * *

 **Videl**

 _Those words she heard Gohan say lingered in her mind. Her whole mindset on Gohan had changed. Just a couple of hours ago, Gohan was perceived as this shy, nerdy weakling who was oddly nervous all of the time. But after watching this video and knowing who Gohan truly was, she knew why he was so nervous. He was afraid of telling people the truth. Gohan told her himself earlier on that he didn't want people to think that he was a freak. I mean sure, what he was doing was extraordinary, but she would never think of him as a freak. In the 3 weeks that she's known Gohan, she's grown attracted to him. She was afraid to admit this strange attraction to Gohan and tried to replace it with suspicion. But now that she knew what Gohan was hiding, she couldn't hide anything anymore. When this video was done with, she would tell Gohan how she felt and hope that the feelings were mutual.._

* * *

 **Mr. Toriyama**

 _Although Mr. Toriyama knew that Mr. Satan didn't beat Cell, he was still having trouble taking all of it in. First off, why would he lie to his fans about beating Cell? They had already thought he was the strongest man in the World, and he had to go ahead and lie to them, and for what? Then came Gohan. He had always respected Gohan and knew he had a little bit more to him, ever since the 1_ _st_ _day he met him. Gohan was a good student, never got in big trouble, never caused any problems, and he had to admit, he was pretty damn smart. But he never had expected him to be the one that fought Cell! And he was winning the fight! It was pretty clear to him that Gohan had to be the one to defeat Cell. The only answer he needed to know was the way how Gohan beat Cell._

* * *

 **Angela**

 _Normally, Angela would be pretty confused with anything involving fighting, but her brain clearly told her that Gohan was winning. She really wished she hadn't dumped Gohan after they went out on that date. It was Videl's fault; she always thought Videl received all of the attention because of her father's success. And now, she stole not only the cutest and smartest boy in the school, but the strongest! Sure, she never knew how strong Gohan was but still!_

* * *

 **Erasa**

 _Erasa really couldn't get over the fact that Gohan was the Delivery Boy. She could remember Gohan's 1_ _st_ _day, the shy look on his face, the way he got nervous when Videl spoke to him; Videl! She already knew Videl had the hots for him. She was just too stubborn to admit it. After the video was finished, Erasa would totally go up to Videl and get her to express her feelings to Gohan. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the tough tomboy finally having a boyfriend, a boyfriend stronger than that oaf she called her dad._

* * *

 **Sharpner**

 _Sharpner was jealous. Jealous that Gohan could be smart and strong at the same time. The nerd had more to him than he had ever thought. Sharpner was never successful with striking some sort of fear into the "mountain boy." It seemed like every time Sharpner tried, Gohan would defy the odds. He knew now why. And now hearing that word "destroy" come from Gohan's mouth made Sharpner afraid of Gohan. Yep, Sharpner would definitely stop picking on Gohan now. He did not want to end up in HFIL like Cell._

* * *

'Because you know that I'm going to destroy you!' Those words were stuck in Cell's head. Looking at the way how the saiyan child was beating him, he knew that he was right, and it scared him. Cell flew up to the air, thinking of one last trick that he could use to win the fight.

To the students, it looked like Cell was running away. Looks like the fear finally got to the so-called "perfect" creature huh? But that wasn't the case. The sound of Cell's voice could be heard before anyone could say anything.

"KAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEE..." a HUGE big blue ball up in the sky could be seen. Cell's maniacal laugh was heard once more.

"HERE YOU GO! LETS SEE YOU TRY AND STOP THIS! IM GOING TO BLOW UP THE EARTH! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Cell shouted.

"GOHAN GET OUT OF THERE HE'S REALLY GONNA DO IT!" The monk from the side shouted. The class closed their eyes shut as they prepared for the worst once more.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Cell blasted the ball at Gohan.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The class ironically yelled out at the same time as Goku.

The young warrior still stood at his spot, obviously not scared of what Cell had to offer. He figured he'd let Cell have a little bit of fun before he continued to torture him.

"Kaaaaaaa... Meeeeeee... haaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeee..."

'HAAAA!" Gohan did the same as Cell and fired a huge blast, this one going towards the direction of Cell. Gohan's blast easily bounced Cell's blast back towards the creature.

"NO! What have you done!" Cell shouted as he realized that his own blast, along with Gohan's was coming back towards him.

Cell tried to stop the blast from blowing him to pieces as it came at him. He struggled and struggled, trying his best to stay alive. But he couldn't hold the blast at its place forever. The blast overcame him, and Cell gave one last shout of agony as he felt his body being ripped apart.

Cell was still alive, but he was weakened.

"NO! He's a boy! No way that little brat could be so strong!" Cell said.

Gohan smirked, almost similar to the smirks that Cell had. To the students, it looked like Gohan had won the battle.

"Alright way to go Gohan! Now finish that creature off!" Erasa said. The students cheered as they saw one of Cell's legs and arms gone, along with a part of the top of his head. Even Mr. Toriyama and Mr. Satan had to cheer. Everyone cheered except one boy; Gohan. There was nothing to cheer about. In fact, there wasn't even anything about this to be happy about.

"GOHAN! You've got to take Cell down now before he regenerates!" The man known as Gohan's father, Goku said.

Gohan looked at him. "Take him down now?" His brows furrowed for a second, then he looked up at Cell.

"Nah I'll think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while." The cheering from the students and the teachers came to an end. Now it was silent. Instead of the happy smiles on their faces, there was shock; shock and fear both. Why wouldn't Gohan finish Cell off?

"W-What?" A student said, breaking the silence in the gymnasium. This was completely the opposite of Gohan, the happy boy. This was Gohan, the sadist. Yes, this monster deserved every type of suffering imaginable, but he had already gotten that. Now it was the time to kill this thing.

"GOHAN! LISTEN TO ME, YOU'VE GOT TO GET HIM! DO IT NOW!" Goku shouted again.

Instead of obeying the order, Gohan smirked almost maliciously once again, choosing not to respond to his father's comment.

"WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE THE POWER! ITS TIME TO USE IT!" Goku shouted, still trying to get his son to kill Cell.

Gohan continued to smirk at his father, then looked up at Cell again, who was still in the same state. Then, his arm started to regenerate, along with his leg and his head. Soon, he was back to normal.

"YOU WRETCHED CHILD! HOW DARE YOU.." Cell shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cell started to grow. His muscles all around his body became 10 times larger, and not long after, Cell was this giant monster, which completely scared the class.

"BOY! YOU WONT DEFEAT ME!" Cell said, his voice different.

"A WORTHLESS SAIYAN LIKE YOU CANT BEAT ME! I AM INVINCIBLE! AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Cell threw a punch at Gohan, who dodged it. Cell threw more punches at Gohan, all of which Gohan dodged. It seemed that Cell was a lot slower now that he was bigger.

Smirking to himself, Gohan saw that it was time to stop dodging. He flew over quickly and kicked Cell in the face, sending the creature flying back.

"You're not a boy.. You're a monster!" Cell said, ironically.

Gohan flew over to Cell once more, this time kicking him violently in the stomach. Cell's saliva started to leak from his mouth, almost like he was drooling. His eyes bugled from his sockets and this time, it really looked like the end for Cell. Falling to the ground in his own mouth fluid, in pain, Cell tried to get up, but the pain brought him back down.

"What.. have you done to me." Cell managed to spit out. Then, much to the students surprise, Cell held in his chest and looked like he was about to throw up. His cheeks became puffer, his eyes grew wider, and tried to cover his mouth. Then, Cell finally threw up. It was truly a disgusting and frightening site, the monster's insides being spat up on the ground. But that wasn't the part that was the most frightening. It looked like Cell had also thrown something else up; a person! It was blond woman wearing a small black jacket, a white shirt underneath it, and blue jeans. No one could tell whether she was dead or alive, but unconscious. Though they could tell that Cell was weakened, weakened to the point where he couldn't even land a hit on Gohan. They thought this was the end of Cell; and for real now. But what they didn't know is that it was not even close to the end of Cell; he would be back real soon, and things would not go as good as they were going now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 13**

The saliva continued to leak to the ground from Cell's mouth as he screamed. The blond woman that the monster had spit up was on the ground, covered in all of the creature's salvia. Cell fell to the ground on one knee and tried to pick up the blond woman. Most of the students had figured out that she might have had something to do with Cell. Cell stood up and his screams became louder. Gusts of wind along with smoke made by him could be seen. Then, what seemed to be a purple mist came from Cell's body, and he started to change. In a split second, Cell looked different! The creature had changed back to his Semi-Perfect form, but the students didn't know that. In fact, they were terrified of his new form. If they thought he was ugly and scary looking then, just think how they feel about him now.

Cell stood there breathing heavy in his Semi-Perfect form. He looked a bit bigger and his tail had grown longer, and overall he just looked plain ugly. The young Gohan saw the entire transformation and stared blankly at it all.

The monster turned his head back to Gohan, a mixture of fear and anger, mainly fear flowing through his body.

"BOY!" Cell shouted as he stomped his way closer to Gohan, cracking the ground,

"YOU LITTLE INSECT YOU DEFORMED ME!"

Although Cell knew he was completely powerless to more than just Gohan now, he still tried to attack. He launched himself at the young lad and tried to punch him, and it was easily dodged.

Cell's slower movements did not go unnoticed by the group of kids sitting on the bleachers in the gymnasium.

"I think Cell got slower!" A student shouted, seeing all of Cell's punches being dodged without effort.

"Now that you say that I think you may be right!"

Gohan had enough of dodging and jumped back a couple of yards, and flew forward to Cell again and punched him straight in the gut.

* * *

 **Videl's POV**

 _That kid was right when he said that Cell was moving slower. Now, Videl could clearly see all of Cell's attacks. After some heavy thinking, Videl finally thought something._

 _"That blond woman that Cell regurgitated must have been the reason he transformed to this!" She mentally thought to herself._

 _Then, she saw Gohan punch the creature's gut. The creature flew back near a huge crack in the ground. Videl's face lit up in both excitement and victory as she turned her head to Gohan, only for it to fade away and be replaced with shock. Gohan didn't look happy at all. He looked like the complete opposite. Throughout most of the footage, she hadn't seen him show any sort of emotion except for earlier on. But now, his hands were balled into fists, and his breathing intensified. It almost looked like he was angry, or just really hurt about something._

 _"But what could it have been?"_

* * *

Gohan walked towards Cell with no expression shown on his face as Cell struggled to get up from his punch. Cell looked back in total fear now.

"Stay away from me you monster!" Cell said, calling him a monster ironically once more. As ironic as it sounded to the students, a lot of them thought Cell was right when he called Gohan a monster. Not that Cell didn't deserve every kind of torture imaginable but wouldn't it be just best to kill the creature here and now? But it almost looked like it was a game to Gohan. A sick, twisted game that Gohan was enjoying.

As Gohan walked closer, Cell walked backwards until he fell through the abnormally huge crack. Luckily, Cell managed to grab the top of the surface to prevent himself from falling deep just in time. However, luck ran out for Cell as Gohan was now staring down at him.

Gohan put his foot on the hand that Cell used to keep himself hanging.

"GIVE UP, OR FALL!" He told Cell. But, no matter how scared Cell was, he was still thick headed.

"NOO!" Cell shouted at Gohan, trying to lift himself back up, now using two hands. Gohan gave an almost evil smirk once more at Cell and put his foot on Cell's head and made him fall down the crack.

The students cheered, thinking it was the end of Cell for what seemed like the 100th time. And like before, they were wrong.

Just as Gohan turned his back, Cell flew up and tried to attack, only to be kicked in the face and sent flying through boulders. He skidded on his rear end and came to a stop. Gohan started to walk over to Cell, his face still showing no emotion.

"I'll get you for this boy I swear I will!" Cell shouted.

"Cell, give up. You aren't going to beat me." Gohan told the creature.

His father, watching from the sides had enough of Gohan toying with Cell.

"NOW GOHAN! THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! DO IT NOW!" Goku shouted. Gohan did not respond back and continued to walk to Cell, who looked like he was going to shit himself.

"NO! Stand back!" Cell shouted, then gave one scream and powered up. Then, his eyes started to grow wider. His body, along with his arms, legs and face started to become puffer. Cell started to grow immensely, similar to what he did with Gohan earlier before, but now fatter. It almost looked like he was turning himself into a huge balloon to explode himself.

At this point, Cell was bigger than ever. His chest puffed out and his face was a lot chubbier. He raised his left hand up in the air, no reason why.

Nobody knew what was going on, so they all turned to Gohan for an explanation. However, the way Gohan looked showed that something was wrong with him. His fists were now turned white from squeezing them with so much pressure, and his eye started to twitch.

* * *

 **Gohan's POV**

 _The first thing that popped in Gohan's mind when he agreed to let his friends and classmates see the original video was how they would react to seeing his powers. He tuned out every single thought, and focused on how he would explain everything to everyone. But right now, he couldn't care less about what anyone thought about him. His dad was all that he could think about._

 _It had taken some years to get Gohan to stop blaming himself for his father's death, and watching the way how he died just reminded him how much he failed. Yes, he had agreed to letting the class see it and even watching it with them, but that thought of his dad had never really came into mind. Now, he had to cope with seeing his father die in front of his eyes.. Again._

* * *

The young warrior could do nothing but stare in horror as he heard Cell say that he was going to explode himself and the world along with him. Cell laughed as his body still was growing larger and larger by the second.

"YOU LOSE LITTLE MAN! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLANET!" Although Gohan knew that it was too late to do anything, he took his stance, ready to do anything it would take him to do to save his planet.

"No you won't!" Gohan shouted at Cell.

"Watch out, you might make me explode! Don't make me upset, a little shock could set me off!" Cell told Gohan.

"Then it's bye bye Goku, bye bye Gohan and bye bye Earth!" Those words angered and hurt both the younger Gohan and the now teenage Gohan.

"One minute boy then It'll all be over!" Cell said, still growing. It was over. Gohan could've beaten Cell when he had him but he let his cockiness take control of him. There was nothing to do but take defeat.

The younger Gohan fell to his knees, beating himself up for not finishing off Cell.

"I've failed.. What have I done?" He asked himself. His balled his fists together and started to pound them to the ground as hard as he can.

"I've been a fool! I let Cell win again!"

The echoes of Cell's laughter was heard on the battlefield. It almost seemed like these echoes could be heard in the gymnasium. What started out to be a one-man show turned out to be a fatal mistake. Was this the end for them?

Then, out of nowhere, a man appeared in between Cell and Gohan. It was Goku. Cell was surprised to see Goku come so close to him as he was about to blow himself up. Gohan looked up at his father, who had 2 fingers to his forehead while placing his hand in Cell's abnormally large stomach.

"Hey.. You put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you." Goku told Gohan.

The shocked and confused Gohan could not form any words. He uttered a "What, daddy? to his father.

"Take care of your mother for me, she needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan." Goku said, a smile of pride forming on his lips.

"Goodbye.." Was Goku's final words before he disappeared, taking Cell along with him.

The young Gohan ran to the spot where his father was at, not believing this that was all true.

"NO COME BACK!" He yelled out. But it was too late. His father had sacrificed himself to save the world.

* * *

 **Gohan's POV**

 _It was at this moment that Gohan could not hold his emotions anymore. His tears fell down to his cheek as he heard his fathers final words. It was sad that his last memory of his father was him sacrificing himself because of his failures._

 _"Dad.." Gohan said weakly before bursting into tears. Tears of hopelessness, regret, sorrow. His fists were still balled tight, the skin breaking. What turned out to be the day that Mr. Satan was labeled a fraud to the world somehow turned into the day that Gohan was reminded of his mistake._

 _Gohan got up out of his seat in the bleachers, quickly getting out of the gymnasium. He needed a moment to himself to think._

* * *

Videl saw Gohan leave the gymnasium and immediately got up to follow him. The video was paused and no one could do anything but watch as Gohan rushed out of the gymnasium, going outside and Videl following along. Although they couldn't actually see where Goku had went with Cell, they knew that he had sacrificed himself. The man they thought was a trickster and a liar turned out to be one of the heroes of Earth.

"Damn.." Was all that Sharpner could say, stunned at what he saw _._

* * *

 **Gohan and Videl**

Stepping outside at the front of the school's building, the cold air blew at Gohan's tears. Gohan didn't want to watch the rest of the video, seeing Cell come back to life and watching another loved one, Mirai Trunks, die in front of him.

"I'm sorry Bulma.. I can't.." He told himself, getting ready to fly home. Before he could take off, he heard a familiar voice call his name. It was Videl. She had followed him out of the gymnasium.

"Gohan wait!" She yelled out, running to him.

"I'm sorry Videl.. I can't stay here and watch my failures all over again. I thought I could do this, but I can't.." He told her, tears still falling down his cheek.

"Gohan.. I'm sorry that all of this happened.. I.. I never knew that you were exposed to these kinds of situations.."

"This is my life Videl. All of my life I've done nothing but watch my friends and family die in front of me.. I broke the one chance I had to destroy evil and live life normally with my family.. I let myself down and I let everyone down.." Gohan said, turning the other direction to take off. But Videl had other plans. She grabbed him and forced him to turn to her and look her in the eyes.

"Gohan, this is not your fault. You did the best that you could to beat Cell. Your father was proud that you were so strong. You did what no other person would ever do and you fought your hardest. You and your father both are the bravest and most courageous people I've ever met." She said in an unusual soft tone. Gohan's eyes stared at Videl's eyes in shock and amazement. In the 3 weeks he's been in school, he had not heard Videl use this kind of tone with him, or even anyone.

"Videl.. My father's sacrifice was in vain.. Cell came back and.. And it was just too much for us to handle.." He told her, narrowing his eyes to the ground. Videl, expressing her feelings more than she could ever think cupped Gohan's face with her hands.

"I know it's hard to cope with but.. Your father had no other choice. He did what was best for the world, and he did what was best for you Gohan. Besides, Cell is gone now and we have you to thank because of it. You're the Earth's hero Gohan.. More importantly, you're my hero.." Videl moved in closer before closing the gap between them completely. Gohan's eyes widened to the size of the planet, being taken by surprise. He quickly got of this and responded to Videl's kiss, putting his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was their first kiss, and so far it felt like magic. The 3 weeks of hiding affections and feelings was finally let free. Pulling away, Gohan looked at Videl, a huge weight on his shoulders finally gone.

"Thank you Videl." He told her, smiling. She returned the smile and pecked him on the lips.

"You're welcome Gohan. Do you still want to watch the video?" She asked him. Gohan thought for a brief moment before giving her an answer.

"Yes, I do. I feel like I could cope with what I'll see." He told her. Both of them walked back to the gymnasium holding hands, fingers intertwined with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 14**

All eyes were fixed on Videl and Gohan as they walked back in the gymnasium. Many of the students were surprised that Gohan had decided to return. Surely it had to be hard for him to relive his mistakes and his father's sacrifice. They all had a new fond of respect for Gohan now. For 7 years, they have been brainwashed by Hercule that those fighters at the Cell Games were nothing but performers, and that he really defeated Cell. Of course, there were people like Videl that had their doubts, but was there any proof? The camera that broadcasted the entire fight was presumed to be cut after Gohan's extraordinary transformation. Some of the students started to wonder how they could fall for such lies.

Mr. Toriyama cleared his throat before he began speaking. "Mr. Son, is everything alright? Do you want us to continue watching the footage?" He asked Gohan. Truthfully, he didn't need to see anymore of the footage, especially knowing that this was an emotional day for Gohan. He had already seen enough of the fight to know who the true hero was.

Nodding his head and smiling at the raven haired girl sitting next to him to which she returned the smile, Gohan responded back, "Everything is fine. You can continue the video." Mr. Toriyama, surprised by Gohan's tone continued the video to where it was at.

The fighters standing on the battlefield mourned at the sudden death of their friend. Gohan remained at the spot where he had last seen his father, tears visibly seen in his eyes. There was no need for the 11 year old boy to hold back his tears.

"DADDY!" Gohan cried out to no one specifically. The area around him was deserted, with the exception of his friends. This was no dream; his father was gone. And it was all his fault.

Gohan collapsed on the ground, pounding his fists on the dirt as he cried. The bald monk walked over to Gohan, putting his hand on his back.

"That's right, cry. Just let it all out buddy." Krillin told Gohan. The class was slightly confused at why he would say that, but quickly came to the realization that the monk was right.

Gohan lifted his head up a bit, his tears stilling falling. "It's all my fault! Dad shouldn't have sacrificed himself, I wish it should've been me! Now he's gone and I'm still here."

The monk gave the young boy a weak smile. "Hey, don't blame yourself kid. If it weren't for you, the Earth and all of us would be history. You saved us." He told Gohan.

"Your dad was very proud of you Gohan, you know that. And he had to do what he did because he loves you." Gohan looked up at the monk in shock.

"Now come on, let's go." Krillin said to Gohan, helping him up to his feet. Just as they were prepared to leave, the winds started to pick up a bit. However, this went unnoticed by the fighters. The monk ran over to the blond woman that was still unconscious on the ground and covered in Cell's saliva.

"Come on you guys, she needs our help, she's still alive!" He told the fighters around him. When none of them responded back, he decided to pick her up himself. Gohan looked up at the sky, sadness and regret still seen on his face.

"Daddy.." Gohan said to himself.

* * *

"Krillin! What are you doing? Put that android down right now!" The man with the spiky hair and widows peak known as Vegeta told Krillin.

"Destroy it now! It's still alive!" He added on. Confusion hit the students once again, none of them understanding why he would want the harmless woman killed.

"No! She's not that bad, she just needs some help that's all!" Krillin told Vegeta.

"You're pathetic! Hmph. Go do what you want to. I don't care." The low winds started to pick up a bit more again, before it became a larger gust of wind. Looking around to see what was going out, a huge ball of smoke was seen. Sparks of electricity was coming from the smoke, shocking both the fighters and the students. Then, a huge blue explosion was created.

"No.. It can't be!" Vegeta shouted.

"What is that?" The lavender haired Trunks asked in shock.

"NO! He's back!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan just stared stunned at the ball of smoke where Cell was hiding in. Then, out of nowhere, a yellow beam appeared from the smoke, striking the lavender haired teenager straight in the chest and instantly killing him. The students eyes went wide, none of them believing that Cell could've survived.

"B-but.. But how d-did Cell survive?" Erase asked no one in particular.

"I don't know.. This is insane." Sharpner replied.

A maniacal laugh could be heard from the area where the smoke was seen. "My aim is as good as ever. It's good to be back." The eerie and familiar voice said. The smoke vanished and revealed Cell. So it was true; Cell was still alive and was thirstier than ever to kill.

* * *

The Z Fighters stood there in horror as their worst nightmare had somehow managed to survive his own explosion.

"Goku tried to destroy me but failed. Thanks to him I'm stronger than I've ever been!" Cell said. Gohan powered back up to his Super Saiyan 2 state, the words Cell used making him angry. Instead of fear, Cell was rather bored.

"That's it?" He asked Gohan.

"Come on! This is between you and me! We never had a chance to finish our fight." Gohan told Cell.

While Gohan was talking to Cell, Vegeta looked over at his dead son in sorrow and regret. For all of the time that he's seen him, he's been nothing but rude and arrogant towards him. He didn't even show an ounce bit of respect towards his Mirai son, especially considering everything that he's done for them to save the present. Not to mention that his sworn enemy had literally sacrificed himself to save him, and his son was out there risking his own life as well.

He couldn't take it anymore. Cell mocking his Saiyan pride, killing his son, and terrorizing the planet drove him to anger far beyond he'd ever had. He rushed at Cell at full speeds, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"CELLLL HAAAA!" Vegeta yelled as he fired a huge light blast at Cell, who was surprised nonetheless. The blast hit Cell straight on, and the smoke from it covered the area Cell was at. No one could tell whether Cell had survived it or not. Vegeta didn't care whether Cell was still alive or dead. Releasing a scream, he fired a ton of light blasts at the area Cell was at. The smoke grew bigger, and bigger with each blast. Never had anyone seen Vegeta get this angry. He took a moment to tell Cell something.

"Cell! Come out of there! I'll blast you if you don't!" He fired even more ki blasts at Cell. After a minute of firing so many blasts, Vegeta stopped, breathing heavy. Looking at the smoke that covered the area, Vegeta thought that Cell should have been destroyed.

"At last.. It's over." He said to himself. Staring at the smoke, there seemed to be no sign of Cell being alive. That is until Cell came from the smoke, flying at Vegeta with his hand spread open.

"Wrong. It's over when I say it's over." He told Vegeta before he smacked him, sending him flying to the ground. Cell smirked viciously at Vegeta before he continued, "...And it's over now!" Firing a huge blast at Vegeta. Gohan took action immediately and rushed over to Vegeta, saving him from the blast and getting his arm badly injured. This noble sacrifice from Gohan surprised everyone, including Cell.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan was seen laying next to Vegeta, his arm bloody and cut up. "Look at them, they belong together." Cell told himself.

"They are both so weak."

Gohan struggled to stand up, holding his arm that was in pain. He was just as surprised at himself than anyone for risking his own life for Vegeta. But Vegeta was a friend to him, and although Vegeta would never admit it, it was the same for him.

Vegeta looked up at Gohan from the ground, shocked that Gohan had saved him. This wasn't supposed to go like this for him. Cell was supposed to be dead already. "I'm sorry.. Gohan.." He said to himself, dropping back down to the ground.

* * *

 **(VIDEO TIMESKIP)**

"Hahaha! This place has been good to me, but all my feasting here has been done. And I hate to leave without first cleaning my plate. Soon it will be in a cloud of dust!" Cell exclaimed, bringing his hands together at his side to fire a Kamehameha blast.

"I can't stop him.. I just can't!" Gohan thought to himself as he stared at the monster in shock.

"He's gotten too strong.. It's my fault that I didn't kill him fast enough.. Just like its my fault that you aren't here anymore."

Cell's evil laugh could be heard once more. "Ultimate Perfection.. I have waited so long for this. When I absorbed those Androids, I thought I had wiped the slate clean. Only until now did I truly know those words Dr. Gero said.. Ultimate Perfection!"

"Once I've finished tearing this World into pieces.. I'll just use Goku's instant transmission to move on to other planets.." A blue ball of light was made visible in Cell's hands.

"That is my destiny.. I am the universe's end!" Cell shouted, once again laughing manically. No words could be said from the fighters as they thought it was too late for talking.

"Forget the Earth! I'm going to destroy the universe!" Gohan stood there, holding his injured arm. It was too late for him to try anything against Cell.

"What's the matter Gohan? Aren't you going to try and stop me?" Cell asked Gohan.

"No. It's too late for me to do anything. I've realized that I missed the chance to destroy you. Now we're going to die, just like my Dad." Gohan told Cell. The green creature was surprised by these words, but still didn't care.

"Oh really? A shame. Not how I wanted things to end but.. I'll be glad to put you out of your misery." The blue ball in Cell's hand grew brighter and bigger. As Gohan held his head down in shame, suddenly it snapped upwards, at the sky. It looked like he was speaking to someone, but who could it be?

What they didn't know is that Goku was talking with Gohan telepathically from the other world. He was telling Gohan never to give up, and that the Earth's survival rests on his hands. Giving up would only complete Dr. Gero's and Cell's mission to destroy all mankind. Of course Gohan used that moment to apologize for getting his father killed, still thinking it was his fault. But Goku's words of encouragement told Gohan that it wasn't his fault. The words that Goku used were, "If it were anyone's fault, blame Cell. Make him pay."

Gohan took his father's words seriously. He already messed up once, no way in hell would he mess up again.

"I will.." He told himself, and powered up. Everyone was shocked that Gohan still had enough courage and strength to even compete with this newer Cell.

"KAAAA…MEEEEE...HAAAAA.."

Cell's face lit up in excitement. "Ah now that's more like it!"

There was a slight pause in the battle. All of the students at the edge of their seats, waiting for the young warrior Gohan to speak those final words.. Many of them were still trying to get over the fact that the boy they saw as a nerd was the one on the screen with a bloody arm, still taking on Cell.

"MEEEEEE.." Gohan shouted the 2nd last part to the famous blast.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Cell shouted, releasing his blast. Then..

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan also released his Kamehameha at Cell using one arm. Although it seemed like Gohan had the courage, did he have he strength to finish Cell off once and for all?


	15. Chapter 15

**Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Chapter 15**

Both blasts met at the center of both Cell and Gohan with full force. A huge ball from their Kamehameha blasts was visible. The effects of the blasts were so huge that it had managed to reach the Fighters that were clearing away from the scene.

The entire Earth was shaking. People had assumed that it was an earthquake, not knowing that the Cell Games was still going on. Buildings were crumbling down. Large TV's came crashing to the floor. People fled in many areas, trying to escape the seemingly natural disaster that was happening.

Despite only having one arm, Gohan continued to put his strength into his blast. At the moment, it looked like Cell and Gohan were even with each other.

"Gohan! Hang in there!" Goku said to Gohan from the other world.

"This must be hard for you with all those rules. This will make it burn!" Cell shouted as he powered up his blast. Now, it seemed like Cell was winning.

"No, don't lose Gohan!" Erasa shouted at the screen.

"YEAH YOU'RE THE ONLY HOPE!"

The students shouted at the screen, still not fully aware that Gohan never really died. Oh well, let them find out for themselves.

"AND NOW THIS.. IS WHERE YOU END!" Cell shouted, once more powering up his blast. At this moment, Gohan was really in trouble. One last power up from Cell would mean the end of the Earth. That's what everyone had assumed, at least.

There wasn't really much that Gohan could do. He was fighting Cell with only one arm, and not to mention that his power had taken a huge hit minutes ago from saving Vegeta. There was only hope that he wished for.

"What's the matter Gohan? You already have all of the power you need. Just bring it out!" Goku told Gohan telepathically.

"I.. can't.. I can't keep this up. I just can't take it dad. It's too much for me to handle!" Gohan said.

"I'm just a kid.. I haven't changed, not at all!

"Will you stop attacking yourself? I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you, cause there's not! You saved my life and our friends lives so many times, and you're going to do it right now!" Goku told Gohan.

"What on Earth are you mumbling about?" Chanting a little prayer before you die?" Cell asked Gohan.

"Let it out Gohan, do it now!" Gohan powered up his blast, fending off Cell's Kamehameha back. Now, it looked like they were even again.

Videl, along with his classmates cheered. Gohan was now back in the battle with the monster!

"You fool! Don't you realize you're up against the Perfect creation?" Cell powered his blast again, this time taking the lead again.

"Too strong.." Gohan told himself. In the other world, Goku was trying to think of ways to encourage Gohan. He had already told him to release his full power, and it seemed like that was what he was doing.. Until he realized something..

"Gohan, if anywhere in your mind you're holding back because you're worrying about the planet, don't think about it!" Gohan's eyes widened in shock.

"All of the damage you do could be fixed with the Dragon balls! Don't hold anything back! Got it?" Goku asked him.

"Yeah! But I.." Gohan's sentenced was cut as Cell's maniacal laugh was heard.

"YES! I can feel you slipping!" He shouted.

On the other side, the Fighters were watching the fight in complete fear and shock. If Cell had defeat Gohan, this would mean the end of it all. What they didn't know was that the Namekian, Piccolo was deep in his thoughts as he stared at the boy he once trained.

"I'm coming Gohan.." He said to himself, flying to the scene of the battle. He wasn't going to stand there and watch his pupil struggle. He needed to help any way that he could, even if it risked his own life. Gohan was like a son to him, and no way would he ever let him experience something like death while he could've done something to prevent it.

"No wait!" The bald monk Krillin shouted, tying to convince Piccolo not to go. But it was already too late, he had made his choice.

* * *

The viewers saw the green Namekian fly over Cell, just above him. "MASENKO HA!" Piccolo shouted, releasing a yellow blast from his hands. The blast exploded on Cell, but had no damage to him. Looking over his shoulder and up at Piccolo, Cell smirked at Piccolo, much to his shock.

He released some sort of energy attack at Piccolo, making him fly backwards and crash to the ground.

"Go.. Go.. Go..han.." Piccolo struggled to spit out as he had trouble getting back up on his feet.

At the cliff, the fighters were talking about Piccolo's attempt to save the child.

"Where did Piccolo's brain go? To think he could've stopped Cell!" Krillin shouted.

"He didn't think he could stop Cell." The bald guy with 3 eyes, Tien said.

"Then! Don't tell me you're gonna go Piccolo on me?" Krillin asked, visibly nervous.

"Sorry Krillin, but it's not me to think about death without at least putting up a fight!" He told Krillin.

"Because you're a man of honor. And a little big headed." Yamacha added in.

"Maybe so. But I've always liked the sound of that honor excuse." Yamacha smiled up at Tien.

"Hey Krillin, I'll leave Trunks to you!" Yamcha told Krillin.

"Now you're going too!?" Krillin shouted, but they already flew off to the fight. Krillin was now alone.

"Ha, I guess playing it safe is one thing we'll never learn." He told himself. He looked at the female gynoid on the floor.

'I hope you and Trunks could take care of yourselves.. You're on your own now.' He thought to himself.

'You know 18, it was nice seeing you again.. Even if was just for a moment..' He added on as he flew off.

* * *

The Kamehameha battle between Cell and Gohan was still going strong. Cell was still powering up, and Gohan was growing weaker by the second.

"Dig deeper Gohan, it's still not enough." Goku told Gohan. He still had faith in Gohan.

"These are your last minutes boy! So try to make them count!" Cell told Gohan.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Could be heard from the side as a beam came towards Cell and hit him on the back, still not doing any damage to him. This time, when he looked at Piccolo, fury was clearly seen on his face. Then, he looked up and saw Yamcha, Tien and Krillin descending.

"TRI BEAM HA!" Tien shouted.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Krillin and Yamcha said in unison. All of their blasts hit Cell straight on.

"Guys.. Stop it!" Gohan tried to tell them.

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERFERING!" Cell shouted at the four that decided to try and help Gohan. While all of this was going on, Vegeta was standing on a cliff, watching the four try and take on Cell.

'Could.. this actually work?' Vegeta thought to himself.

"You're all so anxious to die aren't you? Well I will hand you what you asked!" Cell shouted, releasing another energy attack at them. This made Gohan furious.

"He hurt them.. He hurt them!" Gohan powered up his blast again, almost overpowering Cell's. Almost..

"HAAA!" Cell powered up his Kamehameha again.

Piccolo was not going to go down without a fight.. He promised himself that he would help Gohan, the only person he ever considered a true friend. He was the only person that didn't think of him as a monster. He wasn't going to let Gohan die on him now.

The other fighters were also in deep thought about Gohan. They recalled the days where they met Goku, all of them with the goal to surpass him. Knowing that it would never happen, they still wanted to get as powerful as they could not to surpass him anymore, but to help him. Watching him die in front of their faces was a mistake that they would not let happen to Gohan.

The 2 fighters Tien and Yamcha fired more blasts at Cell, hoping that it would do the trick. But Cell was not one to be easily damaged. If anything, their attacks only made Cell angrier.

"WHY CANT YOU JUST STAY DOWN!" Cell shouted, giving out yet another energy attack.

"GOHAN RAISE IT HIGHER! YOU CAN END THIS ONE!" Goku screamed out.

After Cell had managed to get Tien and Yamcha off his back (literally) Krillin and Piccolo were standing up and fired a blast at Cell.

"THEY JUST KEEP LINING UP TO DIE.." Cell told himself. This angered Cell to new heights. He powered up his blast yet again, gaining the advantage over Gohan. Krillin and Piccolo were still holding heir blast at Cell, but their attempts to damage him were unsuccessful. Even the help of Tien and Yamcha once they were up did nothing.

"NO CHANCE! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" Cell screamed, giving his blast another power up. The winds were so strong that it blew the fighters away, leaving Gohan and Cell only.

At this point, Gohan was only a second away from being killed. Many of the students had their hands over their eyes, trying to block out the mental view of a young Gohan being destroyed by Cell. Even Videl and Mr. Satan didn't want to see the outcome of it all.

* * *

The fighters that tried to help said their apologies to Gohan and Goku for their efforts coming in vain. None of them could believe it; the end of the Earth was here. And they could not do anything to stop it..

"Release it Gohan! Release everything! Remember all of the pain he's caused, the people he's hurt. Now make that your power!" Goku told Gohan.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Cell shouted, powering up his blast again. Now, Gohan was about as close as close could get to death. The remaining students that had managed to watch through it all were too scared to even watch now. All of the students were shouting different things like, "OH NO GOHAN IS GOING TO DIE!" and "HOW DARE HE KILL A CUTE LITTLE BOY LIKE THAT!" They had all thought it was the end of Gohan..

However, it wasn't the end. A yellow blast came flying from the sky at Cell and hit him on the back, distracting him from the battle he was having with Gohan. Looking at the sky, he could clearly see who attacked him. It was Vegeta, who had his hands outstretched in front of him and breathing heavy.

"VEGETA!" Cell shouted at him, both surprised and angry that he had managed to get up.

"NOWS YOUR CHANCE!" Goku shouted. This gave Gohan enough fuel to finish this off now. There was a slight pause, just like when Gohan had transformed to a Super Saiyan 2. Then, all of the sudden..

"HAAAAA!" Gohan powered up his blast to a new level. It completely blew away Cell's Kamehameha and was coming straight at him. Cell's eyes went completely wide as he saw Gohan, who had somehow powered up, walking straight to him, his Kamehameha still fired at full power. The blast slowly disintegrated Cell, leaving him screaming, feeling the pain and agony that he deserved.

"I AM PERFECT!" Were Cell's final words before he was completely disintegrated by Gohan's Kamehameha. All of his regeneration Cells were also destroyed in the blast, which meant that he could no longer regenerate himself. It was finally the end of Cell.

* * *

The students didn't even realize that Cell was dead until the silence in the video was heard. Slowly opening their eyes, they saw the young Gohan standing there, with one hand outstretched. Then, his hair went from gold to black, and he fell to the ground, breathing heavy, a smile appearing on his face before the screened blacked out, ending he video. It took them a moment of realize that Cell really was gone but when they finally realized, the cheering was nonstop.

"ALRIGHT YOU DID IT GOHAN!" Sharpner exclaimed, giving Gohan a bro hug. Gohan smiled at Sharpner and returned his embrace.

"Yep.." was all Gohan said. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he had no time to react before his face was grabbed and he was pulled forward into a kiss by Videl. Like before, he was surprised by the sudden move but quickly returned the favor, much to the students surprise. Even Erasa was startled at this, but quickly reverted to happiness. She already knew that Videl and Gohan were going to be with each other, and that was destiny. Angela on the other hand was completely saddened by this. The boy she had "dated" before was now completely taken and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Gohan, that was unbelievable, good job my boy." Mr. Toriyama told Gohan as he walked up to him. Pulling away from Videl's kiss, Gohan looked at Mr. Toriyama and smiled at him.

"Thank You Mr. Toriyama. I guess you know why I had to use the bathroom so much." He joked, making Mr. Toriyama and the students laugh.

Someone gulping loudly distracted them and they realized it was from Mr. Satan, the guy they now knew as a phony.

"How could you lie to us like that?" A student asked. Mr. Satan just stood there, his face full of sweat. All of the students, even Mr. Toriyama were yelling at him, calling him a fake, a liar, two-faced, even throwing out some curse words at him. Videl was completely angry at her father as well.

"So you aren't going to say anything, DAD?" She emphasized the word Dad.

"All this time I've been living my life in a lie and you have nothing to say about it! I thought you were a hero, instead of you turn out to be a fake and a liar!" She shouted at her father.

"Videl.. I-"

"SHUT UP DAD! I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU ANYMORE!" She shouted, cutting him off, tears falling down to her cheeks. Gohan saw this and decided to say something about it. Although Hercule was one of the reasons why he agreed to letting his classmates see the video, he needed to speak out about it.

"It's not Hercule's fault." Gohan said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all looked at Gohan like he had 2 heads.

"What do you mean it's not his fault?" Erasa asked.

Giving out a sigh, Gohan continued, "I know it's hard to believe, but what Mr. Satan did was actually a blessing for me and my friends and family. Him taking the credit for beating Cell saved us from the spotlight of the media. Although him calling us cheaters and tricksters was completely dumb.." He looked over at Hercule, who had sniffed once from his crying and let a nervous laugh escape from his mouth.

"…I do think that he deserves some respect. He went to the Cell Games and went up face to face with Cell, something that no one would've ever done. He was brave enough to try and protect his fans and the Earth and even though he lied about it all, he did it because he wanted all of you guys to have meaning." Gohan finished. The class sat here stunned before they started to clap their hands, cheering on Gohan. He walked up to Mr. Satan and extended his hand in friendship. Mr. Satan quickly grabbed him for a hug, surprising Gohan for the 100th time today.

"I'm so sorry.." Mr. Satan said through tears. Gohan returned the embrace, patting Mr. Satan's back gently in understanding.

"It's alright.. it's all over now."

* * *

The rest of the day was odd for Gohan. Now that everyone knew he was the hero that beat Cell, he was hit with questions left and right, more than Videl had ever asked him. Questions such as, "How do you turn your hair gold?" and "How did you do that Kamehameha blast thingy?" Honestly, it was annoying, but it wasn't as bad as Gohan thought it would be.

The students, alongside with Videl had forgave Hercule for lying to them all this time. They saw the message that Gohan had gave to them, and realized that Hercule really didn't mean any harm with what he did. Besides, it would be unbelievable for anyone to believe a 10 year old child could turn his hair gold and beat the scariest creature the Earth had ever seen.

Gohan also told a Videl about his Saiyan heritage. He figured that since they were going out that she'd know who and what she was dealing with. Surprising enough, Videl wasn't freaked out about it at all. She was actually more interested in Gohan more than ever now.

Oh, and he also went to Bulma's after school was over. He found out that Bulma had fixed up the Camera that was used to film the fight. She had managed to upload the filming from the camera into her computer, and made it into a copy that could be seen in a VCR, the one that they had at school. She had to edit and mute out all of the reporter's stupid remarks about Mr. Satan, calling them "annoying" and "completely foolish." She had to remind Gohan that Vegeta was the one who suggested it all. Although Vegeta would never admit it, he was proud of a Gohan for watching it all like a man.

So now Gohan was at home, sitting at the table eating food with his mother, brother, and newly made girlfriend, Videl.

"So honey, is this the Videl you told me about? When will you guys have children together?" Chi Chi asked, making Gohan spit out his food in surprise and Videl's jaw drop and blush.

"I'm going to have a sister? Wow that's cool!" Goten exclaimed.

"Mom! Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Oh whatever Gohan. Anyways, how was school today? How was it watching the video?" Chi Chi asked. Looking over at Videl, who regained composure of herself and smiled at Gohan, to which he smiled back.

"It was actually pretty good.." He told her.

"So did you tell anyone about Saiyans?" She asked. Gohan shook his head.

"No, I only told Videl."

"You know, now that they know that you're the real hero, you should explain to them how you got your powers." Videl piped in.

"I think that's a terrible idea." Gohan said, making everyone, including Goten laugh.

"But I'll consider it."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED...?_**


	16. Extra Scene 1: Caroni vs Cell

**A/N: So it's been about 3 months since I've finished this story, and looking back at it, I've realized that there were two unimportant fights in the Cell Games Tournament that I missed. It definitely wasn't much, but I wanted to add it to the story anyways just to update it. Also, I wanna say thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story. I never expected my first story** **to receive the amount of attention that it did. You guys were a huge reason to why I continued on with this stories & my other stories, so thank you again!**

* * *

 **Orange Star High: The Cell Games**

 **Extra Scene #1: Caroni vs Cell**

Idiots. That was the one word that Videl thought of her father's students, Caroni and Pirozhki. She always wondered why they even showed up in the first place. This Cell creature was obliterating the army and the military with ease, and these two couldn't even hold her father's jockstrap. Yeah they were two of his best students, but what could they do against an evil guy that can shoot blasts from his hands? Whatever, they both got what they deserved in this match. It would be funny watching them get humiliated again.

Caroni walked up to Cell, holding some flowers, roses to be exact in his hand. Many of the girls in the gymnasium had hearts covering their eyes just staring at him on the screen. Even Sharpner took notice of the similarities that he and Caroni had. It kind of boosted his morale knowing that the girls were wooing over someone who had the same style as him.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like the Cell Games are ready to start!" The reporter, Jimmy Firecracker announced. "The first challenger will be the ladies man, Caroni!"

"As this is the first time we'll fight or what not, I'll be gentle." Caroni bragged, smelling the roses he was holding in his hands. Gohan shook his head at that part. Did he not know that Cell was killing people left and right with the flick of his wrist? Though it made sense that he would participate in the Cell Games, seeing that he was one of Mr. Satan's disciples.

Caroni threw the roses up to the sky, watching them separate from one another. He jumped in the air, up to the roses were and started slicing and kicking them. To the normal human eye, it looked like he was doing so in unimaginable speeds, but to a fighter like Gohan he was going at a snail's pace.

When he was finished with his little act, Caroni landed, giving the camera a pose and a swift dance with his hips as the roses fell on the ground. Needless to say that the girls on the bleachers went bananas when he did that.

Cell stood there unamused, not moving from his position at all. His eyes were still closed, and he still had his arms crossed.

"Those are for you." Caroni told Cell. "A bouquet for your funeral."

"Man he's good! And I assure you this will not go more than one round!" Jimmy Firecracker said courageously.

The long haired blonde standing in the ring with Cell wondered how many women were watching him. He would definitely show up for them, and for Mr. Satan. This was the day he would prove himself worthy. He spent years in Mr. Satan's dojo alongside Pirozhki for a moment like this. He would not let this moment slip.

Gearing up for his special attack early, Caroni did a couple of dance moves that consisted of a couple of spins.

"Rose attack!" Caroni yelled out as he jumped high up in the air.

"Wow, look at that!" Jimmy Firecracker exclaimed with a lot of excitement in his voice.

Caroni smirked to himself, happy that his calling was actually going to come. There was no way Cell could defeat him, especially if he used his special attack early on.

"Lets finish this." Caroni told himself. At that same exact moment, Cell opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde. With no effort, Cell fired off some of his energy, making Caroni fly up higher to the sky, screaming in fear. It seemed like this was a part of his attack, especially with the reporter hyping it up, until Caroni fell straight through the ground outside of the ring, right in front of Jimmy Firecracker and Miss Piiza. When he got up, it was clear that his nose was bloodied, and some of his front teeth was missing.

The dejected looks on the girls faces along with Caroni's "spectacular" ending was enough to get a good laugh out of Videl, as well as Gohan.


	17. Sequel Update

**Hey, I've decided to make a sequel to this story, it's gonna be called "The Life of Son Gohan," and it'll just basically be about Gohan reliving his childhood to his classmates and what not, course' with a little help from Bulma. I'm in the process of writing it & once I finish the 1st chapter or the 2nd chapter, I will post another update on here.**


	18. Sequel Update (2)

Finally posted the first Chapter. Story's called "How It All Began" - It's not too much now, but the story will progress as I update it more.


End file.
